


SON MOMENTOS DE ACEPTACIÓN, NEGACIÓN Y DISIMULO

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: En las notas se explica mejor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Realmente no sé ni que poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son días de estudios sociales en clase, de horas interminables de detención con Harris y cansados entrenamientos a base de gritos con Finstock. Son semanas de cazar bichos sobrenaturales en el bosque y huir de otros tantos en el pueblo. Son días en los que Stiles ha perdido por completo la esperanza de tener una vida normal.</p><p>Son días de negarse a sí mismo que esta perdidamente enamorado de Derek mientras se acuesta con  Jackson y huye de su padre cada vez que éste le pregunta acerca del porque sus camisas siempre están manchadas de sangre. Son días en los que las excusas empiezan a acabársele porque: decir que se ha caído o que fue por culpa del entrenamiento de Lacrosse, ha dejado de ser creíble.</p><p>"Son momentos de aceptación, negación y disimulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La idea base es que quería un Jackson/Stiles...y en el camino el Sterek se metió en medio. Mi cabeza divaga muy fácilmente y esto salió más largo de lo que en un inicio imagine.
> 
> Espero les guste porque hay para todos los gustos...creo...
> 
> Aquí Lydia no aparece mucho, salvo en...(leer notas al final) Y Allison de plano solo se menciona porque la chica no me cayo en gracia para el final de la S2.
> 
> Un Agradecimiento enorme para Liho, mi fabulosa beta de cabecera, amiga y consejera que es la única persona que ha leido este fic. Y a quién por supuesto le dedico toda esta historia.
> 
> Nena, sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible.

**~SON MOMENTOS DE ACEPTACIÓN, NEGACIÓN Y DISIMULO~**

 

Es una mañana particularmente fría la que recibe entre las mantas de diseñador de la cama de Jackson, con Jackson mismo enroscado a su alrededor porque, aparentemente, no lleva tan bien el frío como debiera. Stiles no se queja, en mañanas como aquella, todo calor es bien recibido. No importa que la fuente de dicho calor no sea la que en verdad quisiera.

Pero ciertamente no está como para quejarse, no cuando Jackson ha demostrado ser infinitamente más tolerable de lo que nunca imaginó. Beneficios de ser amigos con derecho a rose, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Y en cierta forma no se extraña de haber terminado de esa forma con Jackson, de alguna manera tenían que desahogar todo ese estrés que llevaban a cuestas por toda esa situación de los hombres-lobo, los cazadores y la huida de Lydia porque no podía soportar estar inmiscuida en todo aquello después de que Peter Hale la usara en la forma en que lo hizo. Nadie la culpaba, pero había sido un golpe duro para todos el verla marchar para no volver jamás.

Sobre todo para Jackson y Stiles, aunque el primero se esforzara en no demostrarlo más allá de un marcado ensombrecimiento cuando el nombre de la pelirroja salía a relucir.

Por eso mismo no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde aquel momento en el que la vida de Scott dio un giro de 180° y terminó afectando la de Stiles de manera inevitable y en como la normalidad sobrevaluada es ahora un simple sueño en el fondo de su mente con todo lo que tiene que lidiar ahora; mezclando la cotidianeidad de antes con los horrores y victorias del ahora.

Porque son días de estudios sociales en clase, de horas interminables de detención con Harris y cansados entrenamientos a base de gritos con Finstock. Son semanas de cazar bichos sobrenaturales en el bosque y huir de otros tantos en el pueblo. Son días en los que Stiles ha perdido por completo la esperanza de tener una vida normal.

Son días de negarse a sí mismo que esta perdidamente enamorado de Derek mientras se acuesta con  Jackson y huye de su padre cada vez que éste le pregunta acerca del porque sus camisas siempre están manchadas de sangre. Son días en los que las excusas empiezan a acabársele porque: decir que se ha caído o que fue por culpa del entrenamiento de Lacrosse, ha dejado de ser creíble.

\- Es muy temprano como para que empieces a pensar tan alto, vuelve a dormir. – le reclama Jackson con la voz pastosa de sueño, sujetándolo más fuerte y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

El chico es de los que abrazan y miman. La vida nunca dejará de sorprenderle.

\- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, vuelve a dormir, intentare no moverme. ¿A qué hora dijiste que volvían tus padres? – pregunta, porque la precaución nunca esta demás y a Stiles le gustan las partes de su cuerpo justo donde están, gracias.

\- No lo dije; no regresaran hasta dentro de dos días, quizá un poco más. – responde el rubio, resignándose a no volver a dormir.

A Stiles continua dejándolo sin palabras la forma en que sus padres le dejan solo tanto tiempo.

Es algo que le gustaría su padre hiciera de vez en cuando, obviamente sin las constantes llamadas para saber que hace y donde se encuentra, al mismo tiempo que le incomoda la idea. Su padre y él ya pasan el tiempo suficiente lejos el uno del otro sin incluir viajes de tres días a las Bahamas.

\- ¿Entonces podemos quedarnos hasta tarde en cama? – pregunta, con el indicio de la malicia apenas insinuándose en su voz, su mano colocándose perezosamente sobre la cabeza de Jackson para empezar a pasar los dedos por entre su cabello. Una caricia que descubrió le relaja, tanto al rubio como a él.

\- Podemos - acepta Jackson, disfrutando la caricia mientras remolonea un poco entre las sabanas. –, pero no creo que vuelvas a dormir.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho algo sobre dormir? – rebate, todo malas intenciones, mientras baja la mano que reposaba sobre el cabello de Jackson por toda su espalda.

Las malas intenciones con Jackson son la mejor parte de su día a día.

\- Siendo así, supongo que no tenemos porque levantarnos en todo el día. – agrega, con una sonrisa en los labios, incorporándose lo suficiente para besar a Stiles; todo el sueño anterior desaparecido para ese instante.

Si Stiles en su interior desea que sean otros labios los que le besen, lo disimula muy bien.

*****

\- Apestas a Jackson. – le espeta Scott apenas le ve llegar, frunciendo la nariz de una manera sobre exagerada a opinión personal de Stiles.

\- Y tú a perro mojado, pero yo no me estoy quejando, ¿o sí? – ironiza, dándole una mirada de vago reproche porque es imposible estar enojado con Scott por más de dos minutos.

El que todo el mundo le moleste por su nuevo estado de _"amistad"_ con Jackson es algo que, piensa, ya deberían haber superado a esas alturas. Pero como le sucede con demasiada regularidad, a veces Stiles tiende a olvidar que todos son unos adolescentes inmaduros, no importa que se la pasen salvando al pueblo de bichos sobrenaturales al cual más feo que el anterior.

\- De todos modos, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunta en voz exageradamente alta, para que el Alpha se dé por aludido y empiece a explicar el porqué tuvo que abandonar lo que parecía una excelente mañana bajo sabanas de seda y kilos de lujuria adolescente.

Jackson a unos pasos tras de él no dice nada, pero Stiles está completamente seguro que piensa exactamente lo mismo si la mirada que le dirige a Derek la ha descifrado correctamente.

Lo cual un segundo después lo deja pensando en la forma en que Jackson y él han empezado a entenderse sin palabras. Y eso, quiera o no, le asusta un poco. Salvo que la voz de Derek escoge ese momento para hacerse oír, salvándole de hundirse más en esa línea de pensamiento, lo que en secreto le agradece.

\- Voy a cambiar el sitio de reunión. – declara llanamente, sin mirar a nadie en particular y sin modificar esa eterna expresión de _"no me importa lo que piensen, soy el Alpha y se hace lo que digo"._

\- ¡Genial, una nueva bati-cueva! – exclama Stiles, no sin cierto sarcasmo; el cambiar de madriguera había perdido su encanto después de la veinteava vez. Todo por culpa de los monstruos que la terminaban descubriendo o las personas de los alrededores que encontraban sospechoso sus reuniones a deshoras y terminaban llamando a la policía, y, por ende, al padre de Stiles. - ¿Y ahora hacia donde nos mudamos, amadísimo líder?

Derek intenta por todos los medios ignorar la voz y el sarcasmo de Stiles, pero de igual forma termina lanzando un gruñido en su dirección y una mirada teñida de rojo.

\- Es por eso que los estoy llamando, me estoy quedando sin opciones y por lo tanto estoy dispuesto a escuchar las idioteces que se les ocurran. – dice, como si la sola idea de pedirles ayuda le resultara algo casi trágico, en plan la masacre de Texas.

Stiles en su lugar no puede evitar pensar que Derek en verdad debe estar desesperado por encontrar un nuevo sitio para ellos, lo cual lo lleva a un sentimiento de empatía hacia Derek que no tarda en suprimir porque ya tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar con respecto al Alpha como para aumentar aquello también.

Derek es un hombre adulto capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas.

Las sugerencias no tardan en aparecer en forma de una conversación gritada e inentendible debido a que todos hablan a la vez, aunque extrañamente Derek no les haga callar y por un momento Stiles está muy consciente de la forma en que mira la cercanía entre él y Jackson, quizá con demasiada atención para su gusto.

Cosa en la cual Stiles prefiere no fijarse.

Derek se ha convertido, de un tiempo para acá, en su tema tabú. No mires, no preguntes. Lo cual es ciertamente muy difícil de hacer cuando le ve todos los días por causa de la manada y termina hablando con él o de él en cada jodida conversación que tienen. De alguna manera el Alpha se las arregla para estar en todos lados y en todas las conversaciones.

En un momento dado Derek comenzó a descartar las sugerencias una a una, algunas por ser completamente inviables, como el viejo centro de tratamiento de aguas residuales, cortesía de Erika; o por ser ridículas en todo sentido. Y podían decir lo que quisieran de Stiles, que era hiperactivo, que no quedaba quieto un momento o que nunca se callaba, pero no era tan mala persona como para dejar a los pocos yonkis de Beacon Hills sin su único lugar de _sano_ esparcimiento cuando Isaac sugirió el viejo y abandonado campo de mini-golf en las afueras.

Aunque la imagen de todos ellos reunidos alrededor del mini-molino de viento en el hoyo seis se le hiciera de lo más hilarante en la cabeza.

Después de una hora de gritos, sugerencias y descartes, Derek se veía al límite de su paciencia; dándose cuenta que pedirle su opinión a un grupo de adolescentes no había sido su mejor idea hasta el momento.

Pero sorprendentemente no había sido él a quien le dio por callar a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Stiles, imponiéndose al desorden de la manada como nunca lo hacía, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo en esa vieja bodega en la que habían ido a parar después de que los Alphas sacudieran Beacon Hills. – Dado que son incapaces de dar una opinión coherente, viable y madura, he decido terminar con todo este asunto como la única persona cuerda del grupo. Por lo que solo hay un lugar lo suficientemente seguro y apartado para ser nuestra siguiente, y espero definitiva, madriguera y/o centro de reuniones. No vamos a levantar sospechas por las reuniones en mitad de la noche y no tendremos vecinos chismosos. Y no, no vamos a hacer una comuna hippie en el mini-golf por más que insistas Isaac. – enfatizó, dirigiéndole una mirada al susodicho quien estaba por replicar.

\- ¿Y qué lugar es ese, si se puede saber? – preguntó Derek con la mandíbula tensa, en un evidente intentó de no romper los huesos de nadie, como si la sola pregunta fuera una afrenta hacía su persona.

\- La casa del lago de mi padre. – respondió sin más, como si todos los días dejara caer que tiene más de una propiedad en el pueblo.

\- ¿Tienes una casa en el lago? – intervino Scott, herido en su orgullo por el hecho de que Stiles no se le hubiese dicho antes. Se suponía que eran los mejores amigos, ¿No es cierto?

\- Se supone que esa parte del bosque esta dentro de la reserva, ¿Cómo puedes tener una casa ahí? ¡Es ilegal! – añadió Jackson, ultrajado por el hecho de que el padre de Stiles hubiese conseguido algo que su padre no pudo. Porque podían estarse acostando, pero Jackson seguía siendo un snob y un creído.

\- Realmente no es muy complicado, cuando mi padre recién se volvió el sheriff tuvo la _fortuna_ de salvar al hijo del alcalde de morir ahogado en el lago, y como agradecimiento éste movió sus influencias y consiguió un pequeño pedazo de tierra para mi padre bajo la excusa de que se pondría un puesto de guardabosque. Lo cual obviamente no pasó, y pues mi papá no se negó al pequeño agradecimiento. – explicó, como si no fuera la gran cosa o la quintaescencia de los misterios de su vida, o casi. – No hemos puesto un pie ahí en años y que yo sepa nadie se interna tanto en el bosque si puede evitarlo. Además de que esta amueblado con lo indispensable, evitándonos la pena de sentarnos sobre el suelo donde quien sabe que estuvo antes.

Durante un breve momento, Derek le miró como si hubiese dicho lo más estúpido del mundo, e incluso Stiles barajeo la posibilidad de que le mandara al demonio igual que al resto, pero apenas fue instante porque al siguiente Derek dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que preguntó como si no tuviera más opción, lo cual Stiles ya consideraba como una victoria.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que nadie va por ahí?

\- No he ido en siglos, y tampoco mi papá, pero siempre puedes olfatear los arboles para estar seguro.

Si Derek le fulminó con la mirada más aterradora que nunca le hubiese visto antes tras ese comentario, Stiles estaba muy orgulloso de no haber mojado sus pantalones.

*****

\- ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras! – se quejó Scott como por centésima vez desde que habían abandonado la reunión con Derek junto con Isaac y Boyd siguiéndolos de cerca.

\- Y ya te dije el porqué, deja de intentar hacerme sentir culpable. – insistió Stiles, intentando que su mejor amigo dejara el tema por la paz. No le hacía mucha ilusión el hecho de hablar sobre sus razones para haber evitado mencionar la existencia de dicha casita en medio del bosque.

\- Bueno, si habías evitado mencionarla durante tanto tiempo ¿Por qué se la ofreciste a Derek para hacer ahí la nueva guarida? – Stiles intenta, en serio, no hacer mucho caso del reclamo implícito en la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

Scott puede ser muy infantil e insoportable cuando se lo propone.

\- Porque ya no hay más sitios en el pueblo en el que podamos reunirnos sin levantar sospechas, o sin que mi padre esté encima de mí preguntándome el porqué siempre estoy presente en dichos lugares. – respondió, parándose delante de Scott cuando estuvieron frente a la pizzería del pueblo.

Aunque en su interior sabía que la verdadera razón tras su ofrecimiento se debía más que nada a que había visto a Derek dormitar de lo más incomodo sobre un cutre colchón sobre el piso. Pero optaba por no darle demasiada importancia a dicho recuerdo, y mucho menos a lo que le había hecho sentir.

\- Te toca invitar la pizza, por cierto. – añadió, para cambiar el tema de una vez por todas. Sin saber que estaba entrando en un terreno igual de peligroso, aunque en cierta medida, menos angustiante… o casi.

\- Si hubieses invitado a tu novio él podría pagar. – soltó de inmediato Scott, sin tener la más mínima intención de ocultar su risa o la burla en su tono.

\- Jackson no es mi novio.

\- Te estás acostando con él. – intervino Boyd, como si el solo hecho lo aclarara todo, mientras se unía a ellos a la entrada del local.

\- Eso no implica que sea mi novio, solo mantenemos una relación física madura en donde los sentimientos no están involucrados. – reiteró, sin mucho ánimo de entrar en esa conversación, pero sabiendo que era completamente inevitable hacerlo.

\- Llevan ya tres meses haciéndolo, y te has quedado a dormir con él en varias ocasiones. – apuntó Isaac, colocando una mano en el hombro de Stiles al tiempo que empezaban a buscar una mesa vacía.

\- ¡Es solo sexo! – gruño por lo bajo. - ¿Y por qué tanto interés en el asunto?

\- Porque no puedes estar acostándote con alguien y no desarrollar ciertos… sentimientos. – explicó Scott, haciendo ademanes nerviosos delante de su cara en lo que daba con la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Según quien? ¿Y te refieres a mí con eso de que no se puede dormir con alguien sin enamorarse o es al mundo en general? – preguntó, un tantito exasperado.

\- No sé, alguien lo dijo,  y sí, me refiero a ti. No eres del tipo _relaciones casuales,_ Stiles.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que me enamoro de todo con el que me acuesto? ¿Acaso me vigilas? Porque eso es ciertamente perturbador, Scott.

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, pero o sea… Jackson es tu primero, así como Allison fue la mía. – balbuceó sonrojándose, Stiles no estaba nada contento con la forma en que sus intimidades eran ventiladas por su mejor amigo en un lugar público.

\- Esto es algo completamente distinto, Jackson y yo no somos Allison y tú. – remarcó, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con un dedo, solo para enfatizar a un más su punto.

\- Stiles, es un hecho comprobado científicamente que las personas desarrollan gran afecto por su primer compañero sexual; deja de intentar negar que son novios, no vamos a juzgarlos ni nada. – añadió Isaac, observando como la camarera se acercaba a la mesa en donde se habían sentado. – Somos, ya sabes… amigos.

Stiles dio una respiración frustrada, más cercana a un bufido, dejándose caer sobre la mesa orgullosamente prefabricada del pseudo-restaurant.

\- Por última vez, Jackson y yo no somos novios, solo tenemos sexo… frecuentemente y disfrutamos un poco la compañía del otro, eso es todo. ¿Podrían ya dejar el tema por la paz? Además, mi padre no sabe que estoy con Jackson y los padres de él mucho menos; lo cual para mí es un requisito indispensable para ser novio de alguien. – dijo de golpe y casi sin respirar, asustando a la camarera que en ese momento les daba una mirada extraña, mitad asustada mitad escandalizada.

\- Los padres de Allison no sabían que estábamos juntos y aún así éramos…

\- Sus padres eran cazadores, Scott, si se enteraban que salías con su pequeña princesa guerrera hubieses amanecido muerto en el bosque para el segundo día de haberlo averiguado. – le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

\- Como quieras… - intervino Boyd, obviamente fastidiado de su necedad en el asunto. - …pero será mejor que te hagas a la idea de que todo el mundo piensa eso, incluido Derek. Ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

El hecho de saber porqué esa información le molestada y le hacía arder el pecho, no hacía más fácil para Stiles el escucharlo.

Y de cualquier forma, ¿Qué oportunidades tenia? Ninguna, eso era obvio.

Para cuando les trajeron la pizza ninguno dijo palabra alguna, más concentrados en llenarse el estomago con queso grasoso y masa de procedencia dudosa.

\- ¿Cuándo nos llevaras a la casa en el lago? – preguntó Isaac, una vez hubo terminado con su cuarto trozo de pizza y Scott iba por la mitad de su quinto. A esas alturas Stiles había dejado de intentar averiguar cuánto había comido Boyd.

\- Mañana después de la escuela, Derek quedó de pasar por nosotros para ir a echar un vistazo antes de decidir si aceptaba instalar ahí nuestro centro de mando o seguía buscando.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? Aún puedes retractarte. – le instó Scott, y Stiles pudo ver claramente el dejo de preocupación brillando en sus ojos de cachorro.

\- Si, no hay problema. – mintió, la verdad es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al entrar en esa vieja cabaña después de tantos años de evitarla por todos los medios.

\- Bien. – aceptó Scott, muy consciente de la mentira, dándole esa mirada de _"estaré ahí a tu lado si me necesitas"_  la cual Stiles agradeció infinitamente.

\- Se hace tarde y aún tengo que hacer el trabajo para la clase de Harris, ¿Estás listo para que tu billetera llore, Scott? – añadió Stiles con malicia.

Boyd e Isaac no pudieron ocultar su risa cuando Scott observó la cuenta con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Qué demonios tienen en el estomago, un pozo sin fondo? ¡Comen como animales! – se quejó en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué crees que siempre que salimos a comer nunca les invito? – se burló Stiles.

\- La próxima traemos a tu novio y que él pague. – añadió por lo bajo Scott.

Stiles solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pasándole más tarde un billete cuando se acercaron a la caja, después de todo de eso se trataba la amistad. De apoyarse sin necesidad de pedirlo.

*****

El ambiente dentro del aula es un poco sofocante, en gran medida porque está sentado al lado de la ventana y el sol cae sobre su cuerpo de forma inclemente y el malvado de Harris no le ha dejado cambiarse de lugar alegando que es parte del castigo. Stiles solo consigue bufar con incredulidad porque, es obvio, Harris le odia.

\- Esto apesta. – murmura después de un rato a nadie en particular, fingiendo estar sumido en su libro, de química por supuesto, mientras intenta por todos los medios que Harris no sé de cuenta. El hombre parece vivir para martirizarlo ante la menor provocación.

Se da cuenta que sus intentos han sido completamente infructuosos porque no ha terminado de soltar el aire tras la última palabra cuando la reprimenda le cae como una losa de concreto sobre la cabeza, y quizá no sea ni la mitad de dolorosa pero si el doble de humillante.

\- ¡Silencio, Sr. Stilinski! Esto no es un parque de diversiones. – reprende el hombre tras su escritorio, lanzándole una mirada especialmente desagradable, superior. Lo cual solo hace que el hombre le caiga un poco peor a Stiles, si es que eso es posible; aunque por lo visto, lo es.

Stiles bufa por lo bajo, al tiempo que deja de intentar llamar la atención de Scott, quién se limitó a darle un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada apenada, o de lastima no es que este muy seguro, volviendo toda su atención al libro delante de su cara antes de que Harris la tome también contra él.

A ciencia cierta Stiles no tiene idea de por qué Harris la ha tomado con él, o la razón por la que terminó en detención esta vez. Vaya, que ni siquiera tenía intención de copiar las respuestas del examen sorpresa de ese día a su compañero de al lado. De hecho, siendo sincero, le hubiese ido mejor con las respuestas de Boyd en todo caso, su compañero de al lado era Scott y la verdad… la verdad no quiere entrar en muchos detalles con respecto a la inteligencia de su amigo en dicha clase.

Es más, si alguien tuviese que estar castigado debería ser solo Scott porque era él quien estaba copiando unas de sus respuestas; si Stiles se había inclinado un poco en su dirección era solo porque le estaba facilitando la visibilidad.

Cosas de mejores amigos, o de idiotas según se vea ¿Qué te parece?

De cualquier forma Harris no pareció apreciar sus comentarios llenos de mordaz perspicacia cuando la hora de defenderse llegó, así como tampoco le agradó el ingenio que empleo cuando intentó excusar, por todos los medios, el porqué de ayudar a su amigo en necesidad.

Stiles solo pudo sacar en conclusión que Harris era un cerrado de mente y que, por tanto, no tenía amigos a quienes ayudar. Y si los tenía era obvio que no movería un dedo por ellos.

A final de cuentas nada pudo evitar que, tanto él como Scott, terminaran en detención en el aula de química porque Harris los había atrapado pasándose las respuestas, y porque odiaba a Stiles. Un sentimiento que era completamente mutuo, el hijo del sheriff no iba intentar engañar a nadie con respecto a eso, mucho menos a sí mismo.

Lo que si le preocupaba, y le causaba un extraño sentimiento de bipolaridad, era el 1.80 m. de Alpha enojado que les estaría esperando a las puertas del instituto cuando su castigo terminara. El sentimiento de bipolaridad venía del hecho de que prefería pasar mil horas en detención con Harris a estar frente a frente con Derek, y resentir su furia por culpa de su retraso.

Estaba comenzando a resignarse al hecho de tener que soportar a un Derek molesto, con todos los gritos y violencia que posiblemente vendría incluida, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, con un sonido chirriante por la falta de aceite en sus bisagras, dando paso a la última persona que Stiles esperaba ver en esos momentos, Jackson Whittemore. El susodicho, con toda esa actitud arrogante que empleaba al caminar, se dirigía sin atisbo de vacilación al escritorio de Harris con una pequeña nota de papel en la mano; la cual Stiles no registro en qué momento le entregó porque estaba un poco, bastante, abstraído por la forma en que su figura emulaba a una estatua de mármol por culpa de todas las prendas blancas que traía encima.

Stiles nunca había sido ciego al evidente atractivo de Jackson, pero jamás le había contemplado de esa manera tan profunda, encontrando que el rubio era algo menos que perfecto. O quizás solo se debiera a que estaba acostándose con él y, que a final de cuentas, Scott tenía razón con todo eso de que no podía dormir con él sin terminar desarrollando ciertos sentimientos.

Pero como darle la razón en algo a Scott era como desatar el primer sello del apocalipsis, Stiles alejó ese pensamiento y se centro en que era el efecto del sol lo que lo hacía pensar de esa forma. Sí, eso debía ser, el sol afectando a su pobre mente en proceso de insolación.

Cuando por fin Stiles pareció volver a la realidad, lo único que pudo captar fue la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Harris al terminar de leer la nota que Jackson le había dado y su voz rasgando el silencio, ordenándoles algo que Stiles entendió hasta dos segundos más tarde.

\- ¡Stilinski, McCall! Hagan el favor de acompañar al Sr. Whittemore a la oficina del director. – el disgusto de que estuvieran escapando de sus garras siendo más que evidente en sus facciones.

¿Y qué demonios tenía el hombre con llamar a todos _"Sr."_? ¿Era una especie de burla privada?

Ambos, Stiles y Scott, se miraron extrañados por la repentina llamada, pero ni siquiera dudaron en acatar la orden; cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que se estaban librando de Harris era más que bienvenida, sobre todo al ver su malestar. No importaba si dicha razón los llevaba a la mismísima inquisición española.

Y como pudieron abandonaron el aula sin disimular su prisa por salir de ahí, llevaban un rato caminando cuando Stiles decidió era tiempo de abrir la boca.

\- ¿Ehmm…Jackson? – preguntó Stiles, llamando la atención del rubio cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del aula de química. - ¿Para qué nos quiere ver el director? – añadió, inseguro de si quizá no estaba cambiando a una abeja por un escorpión en lo que se refería a castigos.

\- Para nada. – se limitó a contestar el otro sin inmutarse o detener sus pasos. Jackson continuo caminando como si, de hecho, no hubiese preguntado nada en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces…? – empezó a decir Scott, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la voz irritada de Jackson, la cual distaba mucho del tono agradable con el que había respondido a Stiles un segundo antes.

\- Falsifique una nota del director para hacerlos salir antes, no me apetece tener que soportar los gritos que Derek les vaya a dar por llegar tarde... – explicó, antes de continuar con apenas un susurro y girando casi imperceptiblemente hacia Stiles. - …además de que me molesta que te este gritando por estupideces.

La reacción de Scott tras esas palabras fue exasperadamente inmediata.

\- ¡Aww…pero si es que hasta se preocupa por ti! Y dices que no son novios. – se burló Scott, esbozando una enorme sonrisa que Stiles quiso borrarle a base de golpes, pero se contuvo porque lo más probable era que terminara con la mano rota, así que solo le empujo por el hombro lanzándole una mirada cargada de veneno.

Jackson por su parte se limito a mirarlo con una ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido, como si no acabara de entender lo que Scott había dicho, cosa que termino expresando en voz alta.

\- ¿De qué está hablando el testículo número uno? – preguntó dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Stiles, porque no podía dejar de observar a Scott e intentar eliminarlo con la fuerza de su mirada.

Stiles solo se paso una mano por el rostro al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de pura frustración, intuyendo que no valdría de nada mentir porque Jackson lo sabría al instante y no le dejaría en paz hasta que confesara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stiles deseo llenarle la boca de acónito a su mejor amigo solo para que no pudiera avergonzarlo de la forma en que lo hacía cada vez que la abría.

\- Todos en la manada piensan que tú y yo somos… novios, solo por el hecho de que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. – explicó, esperando que Jackson soltara algún comentario acerca de lo estúpido que era aquello y le dirigiera unos cuantos insultos a Scott, y a él también por haber permitido que tal cosa sucediera.

Pero Jackson no hizo nada de aquello, simplemente se limito a guardar silencio antes de mirar a Stiles de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- ¿Lo somos? – terminó preguntando, como si la idea no se le hiciera tan descabellada, como si en verdad se extrañara de que el tema no hubiese salido antes.

Y si el hijo del sheriff se dejaba guiar por la forma en que fruncía ligeramente los labios y el ceño, podía suponer que Jackson estaba pensando, sopesando con detenimiento dicha idea. Stiles se encontró descubriendo que, muy lejos de las burlas y suposiciones del resto, la idea de tener algo más serio con Jackson le agradaba, más incluso de lo que se había permitido pensar, o aceptar.

\- No… no lo sé, ¿T-Tú quieres que lo seamos? – contestó inquisitivamente, deseando saber, no sin cierta sorpresa, lo que el rubio pensaba acerca de todo eso y el extraño rumbo que estaba tomando su _relación_ , sumiéndose un poco más en esa pequeña debacle.

Antes de contestar Jackson se dio cuenta que Scott les estaba observando alternativamente con los ojos muy abiertos, y casi asustado de que en verdad estuviesen considerando lo que para todos casi era una broma, por lo que corto de tajo la conversación sin miramiento alguno.

\- Quizá deberíamos tener esta conversación en otro sitio, lejos de fenómenos entrometidos, ¿No lo crees? – farfulló, con la mirada fija en Scott y su tono volviéndose helado y despectivo en cuestión de segundos.

Stiles no tardó mucho en entender por qué.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Vayámonos antes de que a Derek le dé por desquitarse con alguien, presumiblemente conmigo.

Los tres dejaron el edificio en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, encontrándose de lleno con el resto de la manada en la entrada del instituto, donde se encontraban llamando demasiado la atención, en especial porque estaban alrededor de Derek y su Camaro; como en una mala película de bandas y matones. Scott por su parte continuaba con la mirada fija en Jackson y Stiles, ajeno al resto del mundo que lo rodeaba porque continuaba sin poder creer lo que había visto y escuchado.

\- Tardaron demasiado. – reclamó Derek nada más verlos, el mal humor y la impaciencia siendo más que notorios en su mirada incluso detrás de las gafas de sol. Lo cual era ciertamente perturbador e imposible de notar en demasiados niveles como para que Stiles lo procesara con todo lo que ya tenía encima.

Y no, Stiles no pensó que se veía arrebatadoramente sexy con ellas, no señor.

\- ¡Hola, examen sorpresa de química! – soltó mordazmente en respuesta, cuando se reunieron con ellos. – Pero ya podemos irnos, amadísimo líder, no queremos hacerte perder más tiempo. – añadió, en un increíble desinterés por su integridad física.

Lo cual le ganó unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas por su atrevimiento, a las que no hizo el más mínimo caso mientras se dirigía al auto de Jackson porque, convenientemente, su padre había mandado su Jeep a una revisión completa el día anterior. Pero Stiles no dio ni dos pasos en dirección al porche plateado cuando la voz de Derek le detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó, como si el solo hecho no fuera lo bastante obvio.

\- Al auto de Jackson. – señaló.

\- Tú vendrás conmigo, Stiles, tienes que mostrarme el camino hacia esa casucha.

\- De hecho preferiría ir con Jackson. – espetó siendo un poco insolente, porque en serio no quería compartir el auto con Derek con el estado de ánimo que se traía encima, quería, necesitaba hablar con Jackson acerca de lo sucedido en el pasillo de la escuela.

\- Esto no es ninguna democracia, Stiles, vendrás conmigo y punto. Erika tu también vienes con nosotros, el resto con Jackson. – ordenó, sin dar oportunidad a Stiles de replicar ya que era el único entre todos ellos que podía hacerlo, porque ya se estaba metiendo en su auto.

Stiles maldijo por lo bajo antes de girarse a Jackson, quien se veía visiblemente tan molesto como él y apretaba los puños a sus costados, dándole una mirada como de disculpa por no poder continuar con su plática como en secreto ambos habían esperado.

\- _Después…_ \- articulo sin emitir sonido alguno, a lo que Jackson asintió quedamente.

Para cuando Stiles estuvo dentro del auto de Derek, Jackson escucho el cuchicheo a su espalda antes de que Scott le minara la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¿Entonces…tú y Stiles, eh? – inquirió Scott tentativamente, ganándose una mirada casi mortal de Jackson que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás por mero instinto.

\- Eso es algo que a _ti_ no te interesa, McCall, ni a _nadie_. – le siseo el rubio, mientras pasaba a su lado y le empujaba con su hombro. – Ahora suban al auto, y pobre de aquel que raye las cubiertas de piel con sus uñas o lo que sea porque lo lanzare al camino… con el auto aún en movimiento. – añadió un momento más tarde.

Ninguno tenía idea de cómo es que Jackson haría tal cosa, pero tampoco es como si tuvieran verdaderas intenciones de averiguarlo. Lo que si sabían es que ese sería un viaje particularmente largo.

Stiles y Derek por su parte, no habían terminado ni de subir al Camaro cuando el ambiente entre ellos ya se había tensado, o al menos Stiles se encontraba particularmente tenso; Derek no se veía mayormente perturbado más allá de su eterno ceño fruncido, de la misma forma en que se mostraba cada vez que estaba cerca de Stiles, como si el solo hecho de su cercanía le molestara. Su rostro se encontraba tan serio que Stiles por un momento pensó que se quedaría así por siempre.

Pero aún así, a pesar de la evidente aversión de Derek y de los evidentes sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar por Jackson; Stiles no podía dejar de sentir como si su corazón se saltara un latido al tenerle tan cerca. Incluso el solo hecho de mirarle le producía un cosquilleo en su interior, no importaba que su expresión siempre estuviese contraída por la molestia. Stiles, de una manera inevitable y estúpida, le encontraba atractivo.

Aunque eso no mitigara en lo absoluto el nerviosismo, y a veces miedo, que le poseía al sentir su hostilidad, o su simple presencia.

\- ¿Entonces Jackson y tú son pareja? – preguntó de pronto Derek, cuando apenas habían dejado atrás el instituto. Y era más una constatación de hechos que una pregunta por el tono que había empleado.

Stiles pasó a casi ahogarse con su propia saliva ante la mención de aquello; hubiese esperado que Derek le dijera casi cualquier cosa, incluso que le insultara, pero no eso. Y haciendo alarde de una increíble capacidad de recuperación, se enorgulleció de que su voz no titubeara en lo más mínimo cuando le contestó.

\- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo. – espetó con cierta rudeza, porque no tenía que rendirle cuentas ni explicaciones, el no era uno de sus betas y por lo tanto no tenía que caer bajo el yugo de su estúpida monarquía lobuna. Era parte de la manada, si, pero también era un ser independiente.

\- Jackson y tú son parte de mi manada, todo lo que les suceda, o pase entre ustedes, es de mi incumbencia. Te guste o no. – repuso bruscamente Derek, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Stiles casi se pierde, por culpa del tono brusco, que era evidente que aquello tampoco le agradaba mucho a Derek. Que era más una responsabilidad que un afán de entrometerse en sus vidas a propósito. Fue ese pensamiento el que le llevó a recordar que Derek no hacía muchas cosas porque quisiera, sino porque tenía.

Lo que derivó en que sintiera una profunda simpatía por él.

\- Estamos… averiguándolo, ¿está bien? – cedió, porque a final de cuentas Derek le podía en muchas formas, y pocas de ellas tenían que ver con la forma en que su carácter le intimidaba o el temor que a veces le inspiraba.

\- Manténganme al tanto. – soltó al final sin mayor emoción, dando por terminada esa discusión.

¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada?!

¿Acaso no era suficiente estar enamorado de un imposible, sino que también se veía atrapado con dicho imposible en una conversación acerca de su relación con otro? Su vida en serio era una mierda.

En la parte de atrás Erika solo les miraba en silencio, incapaz de decir algo con respecto a todo lo que había oído pero solo por la presencia de Derek, Stiles estaba más que seguro que las burlas y las preguntas insidiosas no tardarían en aparecer una vez estuvieran lejos de la supervisión del Alpha.

*****

Llegar a la casa en el lago fue algo realmente sencillo, muy contrario a lo que Stiles había pensado que sería el día anterior, mientras rebuscaba por toda su casa la llave que no había sido usada en años. La realidad de las cosas es que el camino estaba tan claro en su mente que se halló preguntándose el porqué de no haberlo visitado antes.

Un momento más tarde, con la construcción delante de sus ojos, recordó el porqué y dejo de cuestionarse.

Para haber estado abandonada durante prácticamente seis años, la casa estaba, casi, en perfectas condiciones de no ser por los vidrios empañados por cantidades imposibles de polvo y suciedad, la vegetación descuidada y exageradamente crecida alrededor, y el evidente deterioro del pequeño muelle; aunque ahora que la veía con mayor detenimiento, y no con el halo infantil de antes, se daba cuenta que más que una casa, la construcción de madera era una cabaña.

Intentar entrar en ella no fue tan sencillo como llegar, la cerradura estaba tan oxidada y maltratada por el tiempo que Derek tuvo prácticamente que forzarla para que abriera. Una vez en el interior Stiles recibió el verdadero impacto de volver a pisar ese lugar, de regresar a sus recuerdos de infancia arduamente sepultados bajo capaz y capaz de polvo y abandono. Esforzándose en el proceso para que nadie lo notara.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – preguntó tragando con dificultad, después de lo que se le hizo un tiempo interminable, solo para intentar evadirse de todos los sentimientos que le bombardeaban a la vez.

Si alguien notó la forma en que su voz temblaba, ninguno lo mencionó.

\- Necesita una limpieza… con bastante urgencia. – sentenció Erika, contemplando el techo plagado de telarañas y el polvo que se adhería a las sabanas sobre los pocos muebles que había esparcidos por la habitación. La cual Stiles recordaba como la sala en la que varias noches su madre le contó cuentos antes de dormir. – Pero aparte de eso creo que está bien, más que bien diría yo. ¿Tú qué opinas, Derek, nos la quedamos? – preguntó, como si ella y Derek fueran recién casados escogiendo su nuevo hogar en una visión demasiado bizarra de lo que sería la familia lobuna perfecta.

El solo pensamiento basto para que Stiles olvidara por un momento su tristeza y la sustituyera por algo muy parecido al enojo y los celos. Pero apenas fue un momento, demasiado efímero como para que alguno de los presentes lo registrara, porque al siguiente su atención fue capturada por un objeto a espaldas de la loba, justo sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

\- No percibí aromas humanos que sean recientes en los alrededores, de hecho ninguno, salvo el de algunos animales y supongo que nadie sabe de su existencia a parte de Stiles y su padre. – dijo Derek, en lo que parecía ser una evaluación casi quirúrgica de la situación y el entorno. – Supongo que funcionara. – añadió como con desgano, pero en sus ojos podía leerse que estaba conforme con todo.

No se percató de que Stiles, y casi todos los demás, no le prestaban la más mínima atención hasta que un aroma le llegó a sus fosas nasales; un aroma que se apreciaba en su nariz, se intensificaba en su boca y se le expandía por el pecho.

El aroma de la nostalgia teñida de dolor que emergía de Stiles.

Muy lentamente se fijó en la manera en que el chico se movía hasta llegar a la chimenea de la cabaña, en la forma en que extendía un brazo al frente, casi con miedo, y tomaba una vieja fotografía cubierta por años de polvo y soledad. Solo para que un nuevo olor se uniera al anterior, intensificándolo de tal forma que el dolor pasó a ser algo casi tangible escociéndole en el interior, tan abrumadoramente como si fuera también parte de él.

Derek nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en Stiles como una persona que estuviera rota o tuviera fantasmas que lo atormentasen, no hasta ese momento en el que vio como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas desde sus ojos claros, que parecían destellar en oro tras la humedad en ellos, mientras sostenía una foto con demasiada fuerza. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que Stiles, como él, había perdido a alguien; quizá no a toda su familia, pero si a alguien demasiado importante como para que su falta continuara doliendo con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

\- Nos vamos. – ordenó de pronto, saliendo del estupor del dolor de Stiles y maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en la razón por la cual éste nunca había hablado de la cabaña, razón que se hacía dolorosamente evidente en esos momentos.

Su voz pareció romper alguna especie de hechizo porque es como si todos despertaran de un sueño ante su sonido; aparentemente todos habían sido participes del pesar de Stiles y no se habían atrevido ni a respirar por el temor a terminar de quebrarle si se movían.

\- ¡No, nadie se va! – ordena Stiles a su vez, quien parecía emerger del mismo sueño que los demás mientras se limpiaba furiosamente las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa. – No hay motivo para no usarla, además, es la única opción que te queda y lo sabes. – añade, mirando fijamente a Derek.

\- Stiles… estoy de acuerdo con Derek, quizá no sea buena idea quedarnos. Es evidente que… te afecta demasiado el estar aquí. – intercedió Scott, acercándose a su amigo hasta colocar una mano en su hombro en señal de mudo apoyo, pero también como una especie de seguro para evitar que se caiga a pedazos de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué, esto? – dice Stiles, señalando los restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas. – Solo es un poco de polvo que entro en mis ojos, no es gran cosa.

\- Stiles…

\- ¡Stiles, nada, Scott! – le cortó, dejando claro que no iba a discutir más sobre el tema con esas simples palabras. – Esto es lo que necesita la manada y punto. Ahora, si me hacen el favor de seguirme, les enseñare las habitaciones y el enorme baño que hay a continuación. – continuó como si nada hubiese pasado, porque eso es lo que hacia Stiles ante el dolor, ocultarlo todo bajo una sonrisa, toneladas de sarcasmo y conversaciones infinitas.

Y eso es lo que más lastimaba a Scott, que su amigo continuara sufriendo tras la fachada; todo el día, todos los días.

A nadie le quedó más opción que aceptar la decisión de Stiles, incluido Derek, avasallado como estaba por el ligero estallido emocional, por lo que empezaron a limpiar la cabaña durante el resto de la tarde. En ningún momento a partir de entonces vieron a Stiles volver a decaer; aunque por dentro el muchacho se estuviera cayendo pedazo por pedazo y su aroma no fuera otra cosa que pura melancolía mezclada con dolor.

No es hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol ha casi terminado de ocultarse tras el horizonte, que Derek le encuentra con la cabeza baja sentado en la orilla de la enorme tina que hay en el cuarto de baño mientras finge estar limpiándola. Solo que no alcanza a decir palabra alguna porque Stiles se le adelanta al hablar, leyendo sus intenciones apenas le ve entrar por el marco de la puerta.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer, Derek, éste será nuestro nuevo escondite; así que olvida eso de ponerte todo Alpha conmigo porque no va a funcionar, no soy ninguno de tus cachorritos como para que me intimides con eso. Puede que a veces me asustes, pero puedo llegar a ser demasiado terco cuando me propongo algo, y te advierto que esta discusión no la vas a ganar. – dice casi sin respirar, sosteniéndole la mirada empecinadamente y plenamente resuelto a no flaquear ante él.

Es admirable la forma en que le encara y mantiene su posición, y Derek estaría gratamente impresionado de no ser porque está demasiado consciente de los sentimientos que se revuelven en el interior de Stiles.

Siendo ese mismo valor y coraje que presenta en esos momentos una de las tantas razones por las que le acepto en la manada. Como Alpha que es de vez en cuando necesita que alguien le discuta y le rete, obligándolo a ver sus errores, a ser mejor líder, sin la pesada influencia de Alpha-Beta que nubla el juicio de los demás miembros. Y Stiles por descontado es la persona idónea para ello, para señalarle sus fallas y guiarle en el camino de ser un buen líder.

\- Sigo pensando lo mismo que esta tarde, pero también sé que tienes razón. Necesitamos este sitio tanto como tú quieres salir corriendo de él. No voy a discutir esto más tiempo, pero siéntete libre de decirme cuando ya no puedas más. Puede que seas insoportable la mitad del tiempo, pero eres manada, Stiles, y voy a cuidarte incluso cuando no lo parezca.

\- G-Gracias… creo. – responde Stiles, inseguro de que decir o hacer ante semejante muestra de sinceridad por parte de Derek, porque de verdad no tiene idea de que responder a eso más allá de un gracias. Se ha quedado sin palabras por primera vez en años y eso es casi épico.

Porque si alguna vez pensó que alguien lo lograría, ese sería Derek, sin duda.

Tras aquellas palabras Derek dio por terminada la charla, sintiendo de inmediato como el aroma de Stiles cambiaba lentamente. Ya no detectaba tanto dolor en su esencia y si cierto sosiego. Pero obviamente Stiles tenía un concepto muy diferente sobre la forma de terminar una conversación porque ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando le habló nuevamente.

\- ¿Eh…? Derek… a riesgo de meterme en lo que no me incumbe, y terminar con esta pequeña tregua entre nosotros, quiero decirte, más bien confesarte algo. – masculló tomando aire antes de continuar, como si lo siguiente que dijera pudiese ser lo último. – Te vi dormir en la bodega el otro día, y quiero que sepas que… joder esto es difícil de decir; quiero que sepas que si ofrecí la cabaña fue por ti, para ayudarte. Y no, ya sé que no necesitas la ayuda de nadie; mucho menos la del humano insoportable de tu manada. – se excusó, al ver como Derek hacía amago de hablar y cortándolo al instante. – Pero quiero ayudarte, en serio; la cabaña tiene un generador propio en la parte trasera, como ya habrás notado. – dijo, señalando las luces sobre sus cabezas. – Hay una estufa eléctrica en la cocina, y estoy seguro de que eres perfectamente capaz de conseguir una nevera decente. Mira, a lo que me refiero es que puedes vivir aquí, Derek, de verdad. Puedes comprar tu despensa y dejar de preocuparte porque alguien pueda venir a echarte o por no tener un sitio a donde ir. Quiero que vivas aquí. – remarcó, con el cuerpo vibrándole pero convencido de cada palabra que decía. Quería que Derek se quedara, que estuviera bien. – Y dicho eso me voy, ¡siéntete en casa! – gritó la ultima parte, saliendo del cuarto a una velocidad que Derek le creyó imposible para sus capacidades.

Dejándolo en medio del cuarto con una mirada sorprendida, y aturdida, a partes iguales. Cuando al fin se recupero Stiles ya estaba en el exterior de la casa, diciéndole a Jackson entre palabras atropelladas que encendiera el auto y se marcharan.

Derek simplemente murmuró un _"Gracias"_ que nadie más que él escuchó. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba genuinamente por él, que le cuidaba, desde que Laura falleció.

*****

Habían salido prácticamente huyendo de la cabaña, todo por culpa de la incapacidad de Stiles de controlar sus tumultuosas emociones y el hecho de haber, quizá, insultado a Derek con todo lo que le había dicho. Aunque la falta de persecución le hacía pensar que a lo mejor las cosas no habían salido tan mal y que estaba exagerando como siempre, o eso se esforzaba en creer.

Jackson por su parte no había puesto mayores reparos ante el hecho de marcharse tan repentinamente y sin avisar a nadie; dejando a una panda de betas sobre hormonados sin una forma de regresar a sus respectivas casas que no fuera el Camaro de Derek.

Stiles agradecía internamente su silencio y falta de preguntas, pero también estaba consciente de que le debía muchas explicaciones y una charla sobre su _relación_ que habían dejado pendiente esa misma tarde entre los muros del instituto. Algo que se le hacía bastante bizarro, porque nunca antes se había imaginado terminar así con Jackson, no cuando meses atrás ni se le pasaba por la cabeza el simple hecho de saludarlo.

Aunque también estaba plenamente consciente de que su estado emocional no era el adecuado para sostener ese tipo de conversación en esos momentos. No con tantas altas y bajas emocionales en tan corto tiempo, pero ese hecho no evitó que colocara una mano sobre la de Jackson mientras esta reposaba sobre la palanca de velocidades. El silencio se prolongó más tiempo dentro de la cabina del Porche, tanto que Stiles comenzaba a adormilarse para cuando Jackson decidió romper su auto impuesto mutismo.

\- Quiero que seamos pareja de forma oficial. – declaró sin más, ganándose la plena atención de Stiles con esas simples y contundentes palabras.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó descolocado, sí, porque no estaba ni remotamente preparado para escuchar esas palabras siendo pronunciadas por los labios de Jackson.

\- Lo he pensado durante toda la tarde y no veo por qué no podamos hacerlo.

A Stiles ya se le hacía raro que no hubiese dicho palabra alguna durante tanto tiempo, Jackson no era de estar en silencio a menos que estuviera pensando en algo con particular empeño.

\- Ya todos lo suponen, y no es un secreto para nadie el hecho de que estemos durmiendo juntos desde hace unos meses. Tengo perfectamente claros los términos con los que iniciamos todo esto porque fui yo quien los dejó claros; pero quiero intentar de verdad el estar contigo con plenos derechos. La cuestión aquí es: ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

Por un largo momento Stiles no dijo una sola palabra, se limitaba a mirar a Jackson con una mezcla de cosas que no había sentido antes, no con él al menos, hasta que decidió apretar su mano con suavidad, misma que no había soltado en ningún momento, y decidió romper su mutismo.

\- Yo… yo no quiero alejarme de ti o decir algo de lo que probablemente me arrepienta más tarde. Siendo sinceros hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo y agitado para mi, y la verdad es que… la verdad es que necesito algo de tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, ¿sí?, para pensar acerca de… todo, sobre ti, la manada… mi madre. – explicó sin soltar la mano de Jackson, como si el hecho de hacerlo fuera a provocar un malentendido entre ellos. Cosa que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

Jackson simplemente asintió en su dirección, dándole una rápida mirada en la que le decía que entendía, que incluso esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. No por nada Stiles había tenido ciertos reparos cuando le había propuesto convertirse en lo que habían sido hasta ahora. Jackson había sido su primero, y por lo tanto, entendía.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un apacible silencio.

*****

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que fueron por primera vez a la cabaña, y la verdad es que la diferencia entre la imagen anterior y la que presentaba en esos momentos no podía ser más abismal. Las plantas que habían crecido sin control a su alrededor habían sido retiradas en su totalidad gracias al trabajo en equipo de Isaac y Boyd durante dos largos días, dejando un enorme pedazo de tierra entre la casa y el lago donde los lobos podían entrenar y corretear sin problemas.

Las ventanas frontales, y todas en realidad, habían sido limpiadas por ambos lados y ahora la luz del sol entraba por todos los rincones de la construcción, dándole un aire acogedor que contrastaba poderosamente con la imagen sombría anterior.

Inclusive el muelle, que había estado en una lamentable condición, se hallaba reparado y ahora podía sostener el peso de todos ellos sin crujir escandalosamente ante la inminente caída de cada una de sus partes. La casa se encontraba tan limpia que no había rastro alguno de las telarañas o el polvo por ningún sitio. Todos los muebles habían sido descubiertos y lustrados con tanto ahincó que ahora la casa entera era el sueño de cualquiera, tal y como había sido al comienzo; cuando Stiles aún era pequeño y tenía a sus dos padres al lado.

Sin contar con el gratificante hecho de que Derek le había hecho caso y ahora en los gabinetes de la cocina se podía apreciar la aparición de diferentes tipos de alimentos y despensa comenzando a llenarlos; además del hecho de que una vieja nevera descansaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

En su interior Stiles estaba más que contento de que su relación con Derek no se hubiese visto afectada de forma negativa, sino al revés, ahora el Alpha parecía mirarle con un aire diferente en sus ojos verdes. Aunque no de la forma en que, en secreto, hubiese esperado.

Es más, ninguno de los dos había hecho alusión a su conversación en el cuarto de baño en aquel primer día, pero Stiles era lo suficientemente perceptivo para captar el _"gracias"_ implícito en las acciones de Derek.

Hasta su relación con Jackson, a pesar de no haberle dado respuesta alguna todavía, se había tornado más cercana de lo que normalmente dejaban ver; ahora el rubio le tocaba delante de todos y, de vez en cuando, le abrazaba sin reparos. Ganándose alguna que otra burla que se veía sofocada casi de inmediato por una mirada de Derek. Con lo cual Stiles no sabía cómo sentirse.

¿A caso Derek aprobaba su relación? ¿O solo era un indicio más de que sus más profundos deseos jamás se verían realizados?

La mañana de aquel sábado, todos habían acordado en ir a dar los toques finales a la cabaña, una última capa de pintura o alguna reparación menor en alguna puerta o grifo; para después pasar la tarde completa nadando en las aguas del lago. El calor del verano que se acercaba lo ameritaba con urgencia. Pero entre todo ese ambiente de apacible alegría Stiles notó que su mejor amigo se encontraba ligeramente apagado y apático. Como si una enorme nube negra se hubiese instalado en su normalmente brillante forma de ser.

Y dado que sus propias fantasmas pasaban a un segundo plano cuando se trataba de ayudar a las personas que quería, se acercó a averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba para que estuviera así.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó suavemente, para hacerse notar al tiempo que le entregaba un vaso de limonada a Scott y se sentaba a su lado en la orilla del muelle, sumergiendo los pies al igual que su amigo.

Scott aceptó el vaso, agradeciéndole con un leve asentimiento, solo para casi inmediatamente empezar a delinear el borde de éste con un dedo, sintiendo la humedad condensarse bajo su palma debido al calor. Un segundo más tarde Scott le dio voz a sus preocupaciones.

\- Hable con Allison hace un par de días. – dijo, bajando la cabeza hasta solo observar las ondas en la superficie del agua.

Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que articular un _"Oh"_ insonoro debido a la sorpresa de escuchar aquello. No habían sabido nada de Allison, o su familia, en meses, no desde lo sucedido con la manada de Alphas y su breve, pero caótica, conversión al lado oscuro por cortesía de su retorcido abuelo.

Las relaciones con ella a partir de ese momento habían sido demasiado tensas, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta en que terreno estaban parados. La obvia desconfianza de Erika, Boyd y en menor medida de Isaac, hacia insostenible el mantenerse cerca para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes.

Stiles sabía que nada iba a volver a ser como antes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Scott continuara amándola.

Allison se había marchado con su familia sin aclarar si algún día volverían a verla, y por la expresión en el rostro de Scott, Stiles empezaba a intuir la respuesta a aquella incógnita.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora, quizá puedas ir a visitarla?

\- No me lo dijo, solo menciono que estaba bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparme, que poco a poco estaba volviendo a confiar en sí misma, en sus instintos, después de lo que paso con Gerard. Su padre le está enseñando lo que es seguir el código de honor, ¿Sabes? El verdadero, no el que seguían Kate y Gerard. – explicó, sonando a cada momento un poco más triste, más resignado.

\- Scott…

\- No va a volver, Stiles, puedo sentirlo; ella no me lo ha querido decir pero… lo sé. Allison no va a volver. – le interrumpió, antes de que pudiese decir algo más que solo su nombre, y fue como si una presa se rompiera tras esas palabras.

Scott se derrumbo como una casa en ruinas que se sostiene a base de esperanzas sin fundamento, por todo el amor que sentía por Allison y la inevitable verdad que le aplastaba como una losa inmensa de pesar y desesperación. Stiles simplemente sostuvo a su amigo en silencio, brindándole su apoyo como siempre lo había hecho, otorgándole su hombro para que llorara su pérdida, su dolor, sin temor a ser juzgado.

\- Todo estará bien, Scott, todo va a estar bien. – susurró contra su oído, no sabiendo si algún día sus palabras se volverían realidad.

Esa noche, al marcharse todos, Stiles le dio un largo abrazo a su mejor amigo antes de dejarle partir. Esperando que pronto se arreglara en su vidas.

Scott era demasiado bueno, demasiado brillante y optimista, como para no ser feliz con la persona a la que amaba.

*****

Es uno de esos momentos posteriores a la entrega de sus cuerpos en los que se encuentran ahora, descansando sin preocupación alguna entre las mantas que les protegen del viento que sopla en el exterior y se cuela por las rendijas de la venta que se resiste a ser cerrada en su totalidad.

La cabeza de Jackson reposa sin preocupación alguna en el hombro de Stiles, su brazo descansando sobre su pecho preservando un poco más el calor de sus cuerpos, ambos muy juntos el uno del otro; las piernas de Stiles enredadas de forma imposible entre las de Jackson y sus dedos deslizándose por las suaves hebras que van del castaño al rubio según como la luz las toque.

Es en esos momentos, en esos pequeños instantes, en los que le es imposible no pensar en que la cercanía con Jackson le agrada, o más que agradarle se vuelve algo más que no sabe definir, que, pese a no ser esa persona que quiere en secreto; hay algo casi mágico, místico, cuando están juntos.

Algo que sin importar lo que diga o sienta, los empuja a estar juntos, sin ser esa lujuria que lo desato todo en un principio.

Lleva varios días pensando sobre ello, sobre lo que Jackson le propuso en su auto, y no puede evitar llegar a la misma conclusión por más vueltas que le da al asunto. Quiere estar con él, quiere intentarlo casi con la misma intensidad con la que Jackson desea hacerlo. Pero sin importar cuantas veces lo piense y se lo confirme, las inseguridades siguen apareciendo, él y Jackson son tan diferentes que no sabe cómo es que han funcionado juntos todo este tiempo, o si seguirán haciéndolo una vez que decidan formalizar y hacerlo plenamente público, sin rumores de por medio.

Así que por primera vez en días está dispuesto a hablar de esto, a confiarle a Jackson sus inseguridades y por fin decidir si acepta o no lo que le ha propuesto.

\- Yo no tengo camisas de marca, ni un auto último modelo o un fideicomiso del que el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra envidiaría; no tengo un juego de sabanas de seda o la seguridad que te viene natural. Yo tengo camisas anticuadas, algunas heredadas de mi padre, camisetas ridículas que la mayoría de la gente tilda de ridículas, y mi Jeep se descompone tan seguido que es una verdadera estupidez el seguir teniéndolo, no soy ni por asomo tan popular como tú y la gente siempre me mira como si esperara que de un momento a otro me va a salir humo de los oídos. ¿Por qué, con todo eso, querrías ser novio de alguien como yo? – asalta de pronto, rompiendo el silencio con suaves susurros que se deslizan por el espacio entre ellos hasta llegar furtivamente a los oídos de Jackson, como una leve caricia sobre el agua que no produce onda alguna.

Jackson no responde de inmediato, permitiendo a las palabras asentarse en su mente y sin precipitarse en su respuesta, simplemente se limita a rodearle más estrechamente con sus brazos; acercándolo un poco más hacia él, antes de dejar escapar un suave suspiro contra la piel de Stiles que le produce de inmediato un estremecimiento en consecuencia a éste. La ondulación haciendo que encaje aún mejor entre los brazos del rubio, solo un momento antes de que las palabras empiecen a llenar el silencio una vez más.

\- Porque contigo no tengo que simular algo que no soy, no tengo que fingir nada de mi personalidad u ocultarlo, porque… me gustas. Algo que no creía posible porque antes ni siquiera toleraba escucharte un solo instante, tu manía de no parar quieto me exasperaba pero ahora… ahora me gusta que estés a mi lado. Me agrada estar a tu lado y ser yo mismo sin preocuparme por qué vas a juzgarme, quiero que estemos juntos porque quisiera sentirme así todo el tiempo y no solo cuando nos encontramos a solas, sin que nadie nos vea. – responde tranquilo, como si hubiese practicado cada palabra hasta que no hubo cabida para el error; tomándose el tiempo para que cada una de ellas fuera la correcta para poder expresar exactamente lo que deseaba. Para que al momento de dejarlas salir el miedo a decir algo incorrecto no existiera más allá de los reparos naturales de cada persona.

Y al escucharlo, Stiles sabe que es lo más honesto que Jackson jamás le ha dicho a otra persona, y que, en casi todos los sentidos, se siente de la misma forma.

\- Entonces, si fuéramos novios, ¿dejaríamos de fingir ante los demás? – pregunta, porque necesita saber que el verdadero significado de sus palabras es el mismo que el calla. Al mismo tiempo que le deja saber, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que también le entiende, que se ha identificado con todo, y cada cosa que le que ha dicho.

\- No, no sería fingir, solo… dejar de temer el mostrarnos tal y como somos.

Stiles se detiene un momento, su respiración volviéndose un poco más pausada que antes porque… porque eso es lo que estaba pensando. Él también quiere dejar de temer el mostrar la verdadera persona que es. Se detiene un solo segundo porque esta por expresar lo que su mente había decidido casi desde que la propuesta escapó de los labios de Jackson.

\- Entonces me alegra decirte que sí, que quiero ser tu novio. Quiero estar contigo y dejar de temer el mostrarme tal cual soy de la misma forma en que lo hago contigo. – declara con ligera solemnidad y una sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

\- La manada va a volverse loca. – declara Jackson sin intentar ocultar su sonrisa, porque ya es tiempo de sonreír sin reparo alguno.

Sonrisa de la que se contagia Stiles porque, en efecto, la manada va a volverse loca con el anuncio.

Jackson y él como novios de verdad.

En serio que su vida no deja de sorprenderle, ni siquiera cuando pensó que eso ya no sería posible.

*****

Salir con Jackson de manera oficial es realmente tan sencillo como respirar, medio instituto, si no es que todo, pegó el grito en el cielo al enterarse de su relación. Algo que Stiles cree fue una reacción muy exagerada. Pero lejos de todo eso, y las miradas constantes que se ganaban al pasar, todo resultaba muy cómodo y sencillo.

Lo único peculiar en su relación es que casi no tenían citas como el ir a cenar o ir al cine, más que nada porque a ninguno le nacía sucumbir ante ese tipo de parafernalia de cliché; pero ciertamente se escapaban de vez en cuando a tener un tiempo para ellos, sin que estos encuentros terminaran en sexo forzosamente. Las pláticas con Jackson eran agradables, y Stiles le ha terminado contando cosas que ni siquiera Scott imaginaba; y el hecho de descubrir los miedos e inseguridades más profundos de Jackson por boca de éste solo fortalecen el lazo que ya de por si los une.

Otra cosa que ha cambiado ahora que son novios es el hecho de que el sheriff se ha enterado de su relación. Porque para Stiles no hay forma alguna de que su noviazgo con Jackson sea más serio y real hasta que su padre se enterara de todo.

Algo que no fue realmente sencillo de informarle, y el que su padre terminara descubriendo que se habían estado acostado a escondidas durante meses no es por completo culpa de Stiles y si de un ataque extremo de nervios que mino todo su sentido común y el filtro mente-boca. Decirlo a los padres de Jackson fue menos problemático, basto con una simple llamada telefónica de no más de diez minutos para ponerles al tanto sin que hicieran mayores aspavientos.

Stiles sigue esperando que regresen de sus infinitos viajes imprevistos para decirles unas cuantas cosas sobre el maravilloso hijo que tienen y la poca atención que le ponen.

La manada por su parte organizó una enorme cena para celebrar lo que ellos ya suponían y solo veían confirmado. Cabe destacar que Scott se veía bastante mejor anímicamente con respecto a su ultima charla en el muelle tras la llamada de Allison. Incluso terminaron cayendo al agua como un par de críos porque Scott no dejaba de burlarse de él y de decirle _"Te dije que eran novios"_.

Pero obviamente no todo podía ser felicidad a su alrededor, su modo de vida no se los permitía.

Al cabo de unas semanas una nueva amenaza cayó sobre Beacon Hills, se trataba de un vampiro antiguo llamado Balthier con ínfulas de conquistador, que había llegado proclamando a los cuatro vientos que el pueblo era su nueva zona de caza. No paso mucho tiempo para que la manada comenzara a intervenir en numerosos ataques, cada uno de ellos terminando con diferentes niveles de éxito.

No fue hasta que Derek se enfrentó en solitario a Balthier, sin decirle a nadie en lo absoluto, que ese asunto se dio por concluido. Aunque el muy _idiota_ terminó muy mal herido por culpa del tipejo ese.

Lo cual desató un nuevo nivel de histeria en Stiles que nadie había visto antes, junto con sentimientos que, durante semanas no habían torturado al chico, volvieron con rabiosa intensidad.

Todo por culpa de Derek y su sentir sobreprotector para con su manada. Lo cual era loable, pero infinitamente estúpido a sentir de Stiles.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste enfrentarte solo a ese tipo?! – reclamó furioso Stiles, mientras intentaba por todos los medios en no fijarse en las numerosas heridas que presentaba en su cuerpo, y que no parecían querer sanar, cuando Scott y Boyd lo depositaron en el sofá más grande en la cabaña.

\- En protegerlos… no podían hacerle frente otra vez. Era un vampiro muy fuerte, los habría matado. – contestó con dificultad, sujetándose el costado, justo en el sitio donde la herida más grande parecía no querer dejar de sangrar.

Stiles no pudo negar que esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, maldiciéndose un poco por no haber previsto la reacción de Derek y porque no había contemplado la posibilidad de que los vampiros existiesen hasta que Balthier apareció haciendo gala de sus colmillos a centímetros de su cara.

Vampiros, ¿en serio? No cabía duda de que sus vidas eran una puta broma de mal gusto.

\- ¡Al demonio tú y tus instintos de Alpha sobreprotector, esa cosa pudo haberte matado y nos hubieses dejado peor que antes! Así que ahora calla y deja que te limpiemos las heridas, en buena hora nos dices que las heridas infligidas por un vampiro no sanan como las demás.

\- No es por las heridas, Stiles… es por el veneno. Él me mordió. – masculló casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo que Stiles notara por primera vez la herida sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, la cual supuraba un liquido negro.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo…cómo que te mordió?! – gritó Stiles, ya completamente asustado por lo que sucedía y la posibilidad que funestamente se aclaraba en su mente.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? ¿Cómo detenemos el veneno? – intervino Erika, expresando lo que Stiles en esos momentos no podía.

\- A buena hora Deaton decidió salir del pueblo. – masculló preocupado Scott.

\- H-Hay que extraer el veneno… la curación detiene su avance pero… pero no durara mucho. En unas horas se propagara por todo mi cuerpo y moriré.

Por un momento nadie respiro, demasiado sobrepasados por las palabras de Derek, pero apenas fue un instante porque al siguiente todos empezaron a buscar formas de sacar el veneno del sistema de Derek. Todos menos Stiles, quien por un momento tuvo en su mente la imagen donde tiempo atrás Derek le pedía que le cortara el brazo para impedir que un envenenamiento por acónito lo matara.

\- Solo hay una manera de sacar el veneno lo antes posible. Alguien tendrá que succionarlo directo de la herida. – declaró, sobresaltando a todos con sus palabras. Era sumamente sencillo y a nadie se le había ocurrido.

\- Yo lo hare. – se ofreció Erika, comenzando a acercarse al Alpha, pero no había dado un paso cuando un casi rugido de Derek la detuvo.

\- ¡NO! No puedes…

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Derek puedes morir si no sacamos el veneno! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! – gritó Stiles, ya sobrepasado por la histeria, porque no era posible que Derek se rehusara a recibir lo único que podía salvarle la vida.

¿Acaso tenia delirios suicidas?

\- Si ella, o cualquier licántropo, intentara hacerlo terminaría envenenado también. El veneno de vampiro es demasiado toxico… tiene… tienes que ser tu quien lo saque. – dijo Derek, con la respiración cada vez más agitada y el semblante volviéndose más y más ceniciento. – Como eres humano el veneno… no te dañara.

\- ¿Y que si me termino convirtiendo en vampiro? ¿No has contado con esa posibilidad?

\- Para que un humano se vuelva vampiro… el veneno debe entrar por su torrente sanguíneo; no va a pasarte nada si solo lo succionas y lo escupes. – soltó, rodando los ojos con dificultad porque, en serio, Stiles no podía escoger mejor momento para sus preguntas estúpidas.

Stiles en alguna parte de su cerebro sabía que Derek tenía razón, pero estaba tan asustado por las heridas de Derek que no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad. Y la sola idea de que Derek pudiese morir por culpa de ellas minaba el poco temple que le quedaba.

Stiles no pudo evitar maldecir un poco al universo porque parecía estar condenado a salvar la vida de Derek cada cierto tiempo de todas las formas posibles, sin importar lo ridículas o desesperadas que estas fueran.

\- Vas a estar en deuda conmigo durante toda tu vida, Hale. – le murmuró a Derek, mientras se inclinaba sobre él acercando sus labios a la herida que no dejaba de derramar ese liquido negro.

Y de cierta forma, cuando sus labios tocan la piel herida de Derek, Stiles está completamente seguro de que ya nada será como antes. No después de aquello.

Para el momento en el que todo termina, después de minutos que parecieron no querer acabar nunca, con el sabor metálico de la sangre aún presente en su boca, entre sus labios, y ya sin rastro alguno de la amargura del veneno sobre lengua, Stiles se permite caer exhausto al lado de Derek.

Sus rodillas sufriendo por la agonía del dolor provocado al no cambiar de posición en su lucha por salvar la vida de su Alpha. Cuando todo por fin termina Stiles es incapaz de moverse, de siquiera pensar en apartarse del lado de Derek porque el miedo a que en cualquier momento su corazón deje de latir es todavía demasiado intenso. El temor a perderle le duele física y tan atrozmente, que por un momento hasta deja de respirar.

Por esa razón se queda a su lado, arrodillado y asustado, presionando su frente contra su abdomen sin importarle si se llena de sangre en el proceso, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre el tapiz del sofá y la madera del suelo; volviendo a respirar con largas y profundas inspiraciones a causa del ataque de pánico en ciernes que lucha por frenar, y del que se avergüenza inmensamente.

No importa que la cabaña haya quedado completamente vacía después de que Derek ordenara a todo el mundo marcharse tras de la segunda succión de los labios de Stiles sobre su piel.

No pasan más de dos segundos, porque el cuerpo ya no le arde a causa del veneno, para que Derek coloque una de sus manos sobre el corto cabello castaño de Stiles y le empiece a acariciar para intentar tranquilizarlo; de la misma forma en que Laura hacía con él tras el incendio. El contacto termina por romper lo que se había fracturado en el interior de Stiles desatando su llanto, sus ruegos… sus reclamos.

Porque no es posible que Derek sea el que le este consolando cuando él ha sido el artífice de su pena

\- ¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto! ¡No debes seguir haciendo estas cosas! – estalla, levantando el rostro con los ojos desbordados en lagrimas fijos en el semblante lastimado de Derek. – Ninguno quiere que mueras, Derek. ¡Yo no quiero que mueras, maldita sea! – vuelve a gritar, con el primer sollozo de rabia escapándosele tras sus palabras. – No quiero tener que enterrarte a ti también como tuve que enterrar a mi madre, no quiero tener que dejar de verte porque decidiste convertirte en un héroe por una manada que no te lo ha pedido. No quiero que mueras por nosotros… por mi… ¡NO QUIERO VERTE MORIR!

Le grita sintiendo desgarrarse la garganta, tomando con fuerza los restos de su camisa empapada de sangre y con sus ojos brillando por culpa de las lágrimas que se le derraman sin control; desesperado porque le entre en esa cabeza suya que si va, él se iría también.

Derek no menciona palabra alguna en el silencio que sigue a esa declaración, simplemente sostiene su mano sobre el cuello de Stiles, llenándose de su calor y de lo que le proyecta en esos instantes. La preocupación pura por alguien a quien quieres y en quien confías. Derek simplemente se mantiene rozando su cabello porque aun no encuentra la manera de hacerle sentir mejor después de lo que ha hecho.

\- Está bien, Stiles… no voy a ir a ningún lado. – le susurra, porque le ha entendido. Al fin le ha entendido; y el ardor que en esos momentos se expande por su pecho no tiene nada que ver con el veneno y si todo que ver con Stiles.

Al oírle Stiles no puede hacer menos que dejarse caer una vez más contra él sintiéndose aliviado, sorprendido y todavía asustado, dejándose ir una vez más entre el llanto y el aroma metálico que desprende Derek durante lo que le parece una eternidad.

Más tarde, cuando Stiles se ha marchado a su propia casa acompañado de Jackson, a Derek le es imposible recordar a que se debe esa sensación de paz que le envuelve el cuerpo tras salir de su inconsciencia en la oscuridad de la cabaña.

*****

Stiles lo más que pudo hacer en cuanto bajo del auto de Jackson fue recluirse en la ducha durante más de una hora en un intento de limpiarse los recuerdos que insistían en pegársele a la piel; terminando en los brazos del rubio a mitad del sofá de su sala. Para cuando su padre regresa a casa Stiles está dormido sobre Jackson, quien termina velando su sueño porque todo lo que percibe saliendo de Stiles le abruma. El sheriff no hace intento de preguntar qué ha pasado, pero le da a entender a Jackson que tarde o temprano se lo terminaran explicando cuando les cubre con una manta.

Cuando Stiles recibe la mirada preocupada de su padre a la mañana siguiente se prepara para el interrogatorio con Jackson a su lado, quien no se marchó en toda la noche, y por la forma en que sus brazos le rodean sabe que no lo hará pronto.

Cuando las preguntas de su padre comienzan Stiles apenas es consciente de que las responde, su mente está continuamente viajando a la noche anterior con Derek y al mar de sangre que estaba hecho. Sin contar la forma en que sus palabras le retumbaban acompañando dichos recuerdos.

Para cuando las preguntas acaban Stiles está seguro de que su padre no ha terminado de creerle por la forma en que le mira, pero obligándose a dejarlo pasar porque también está seguro de que no le sacara más información.

\- ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? Puedo quedarme si quieres. – le ofrece Jackson dos horas más tarde, cuando Stiles ha tenido prácticamente que empujarlo de la casa para que se fuera a descansar; pero más que nada porque necesitaba un momento a solas.

La cabeza estaba por estallarle por todo lo que tenía dentro y la cercanía de Jackson por primera vez no le ayuda, si no que lo empeoraba todo.

\- Te mandare un mensaje si te necesito, o gritare por la ventana. Ahora ve, necesitas descansar y darte una ducha después de lo de ayer.

\- Puedo ducharme aquí.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí no tengo ni el shampoo ni el acondicionador de doscientos dólares que usas y no quiero que ese precioso cabello tuyo pierda su brillo. – dijo, forzando una sonrisa que Jackson no se creyó en ningún momento. Había comprendido desde hacía tiempo que Stiles ocultaba su dolor bajo todo ese humor mordaz que llevaba como bandera.

\- Solo quiero que estés bien. – confesó sincero, acariciando la mejilla de Stiles con su pulgar.

El chico le tomo la mano, dándole un ligero apretón acompañado de un beso.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito estar solo un tiempo. – dijo Stiles, siendo completamente honesto con Jackson, quitando de en medio todas sus defensas por primera vez.

Completamente resignado Jackson se marcho a su casa, no sin antes darle un último abrazo a su pareja.

Ese día Stiles no puso un pie en la cabaña, se limito a mantenerse en contacto con Erika e Isaac para saber cómo estaba Derek. Ambos chicos le habían mandado mensajes contándole que las heridas ya no sangraban y que comenzaban a curar lentamente.

Dos minutos más tarde Stiles estaba llamando a la mamá de Scott pidiéndole que fuera a revisar a Derek; Melissa al inicio había puesto ciertos reparos pero termino aceptando cuando Stiles le dijo lo que el Alpha de su hijo había hecho por ellos. Scott mismo le contó unas horas más tarde el cómo su madre había reñido a Derek por no haber siquiera limpiado las heridas para evitar una infección sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo muy hombre lobo que fuera.

Esa fue la primera sonrisa sincera que Stiles tuvo aquel día.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Stiles se preparaba para ir a la cabaña, su padre entró a su cuarto con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación, se le notaba agitado y sus ojos no paraban de barrer su cuarto como si estuviera buscando algo de vital importancia. No fue hasta un minuto más tarde, cuando se canso de registrar la habitación de su hijo sin moverse de su sitio, que dejo salir la pregunta que desde el comienzo había pensado formular.

\- ¿Has visto la llave de la cabaña? Esta mañana no la he visto cuando he ido a la cocina por mi café, y no recuerdo haberla movido.

Tras un silencio que fue demasiado largo como para que el sheriff lo ignorara, Stiles se acercó a su escritorio para tomar su llavero de entre las hojas que tenia amontonadas ahí, mostrándole a su padre la vieja llave de latón en el arcillo junto al resto de las que tenia.

\- La llevo conmigo… como un recordatorio de los días buenos. – dijo en voz baja, explicando con esas simples palabras el hecho de que tuviera dicha llave. Y Stiles no mentía, la llave era un recordatorio acerca de todo lo que ya no podía permitirse volver a olvidar, no importaba cuánto daño le hubiese causado al comienzo. Había dejado de importar porque gracias a esa llave estaba creando nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos.

\- N-No la pierdas, ¿está bien? – le contestó titubeante el sheriff, con sus ojos sospechosamente brillantes bailando entre sí solo mirar a Stiles o a la llave entre sus dedos.

\- No te preocupes, jamás lo haría.

En el momento que el sheriff cierra la puerta de la habitación de su hijo una lágrima le recorre la mejilla por culpa de todos los recuerdos que aún se niega a dejar ir.

*****

No es normal que le cueste trabajo el dirigirse a la cabaña, o sí, lo es, pero no de la forma en que ahora lo hace, el miedo ya no es el mismo. Por eso tarda el doble de tiempo en llegar hasta ella solo porque se ha detenido un par de veces a lo largo del camino dudando entre sí es una buena idea o no; para la tercera vez que lo hace se tilda de ridículo y reemprende el camino armado de una valerosa convicción. Siempre puede alegar que todo lo que salió de su boca fue por causa de la situación. _Locura pasajera,_ si, puede lidiar con eso.

Pero cuando llega le toma sus buenos diez minutos en poner la mano sobre la manilla porque los nervios le han asaltado de nuevo, y para cuando toma la resolución de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo como el niño que ya no es la puerta se abre de golpe dejándole ver a una Erika con el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

\- Puedes entrar de una maldita vez, tu ansiedad me está volviendo loca. – gruñe, mientras se aparta dirigiéndose nuevamente al interior. A Stiles no le queda más remedio que cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Para su sorpresa Derek continua sobre el mismo sofá de hace dos días, su ropa es diferente y ya no está cubierto de sangre, pero las heridas sobre su cuerpo parecen no haber mejorado demasiado. Su mente le juega una mala pasada y un poco del pánico que había sentido la noche anterior vuelve con una brutal fuerza.

La mano que Isaac coloca en su espalda le devuelve un poco a la realidad, pero no evita que dé un paso en dirección a Derek, quien duerme ajeno a todos.

\- Está bien, Stiles, se encuentra mejor. – dice el chico intentando calmarle, pero Stiles se limita a mirarlo como si le estuviera jugando una mala broma. Derek debería estar al cien por ciento para ese entonces, ¿le sacó todo le puto veneno para que eso sucediera, no es así? – Las heridas se le curaran a velocidad humana, o eso nos dijo. – añade más tarde, como si hubiese leído la mente de Stiles.

\- Y te toca limpiarlas. – le dice Erika, arrojándole un pequeño paquete de primeros auxilios. Se ve tan cansada, e irritable, que Stiles ni siquiera se queja. – Te has librado de cuidarlo un día entero, y vas a pagar por las ojeras que me han salido. – amenaza la rubia, señalándose el rostro.

Stiles sabe que solo está cansada y por eso habla de esa forma, porque si fuese necesario no dormir durante una semana completa solo para que Derek mejore está seguro que lo haría sin dudar. Así que se limita a asentir en su dirección con una mirada, que él piensa, es de disculpa. La chica solo bufa antes de ir a una de las dos habitaciones que hay, la que solía ser la de sus padres, y dar un portazo al cerrarla; no dice nada, pero algo le dice que la suya es en donde Derek suele dormir. Aunque tampoco es que esté completamente seguro, quizá solo haya sido una coincidencia.

\- Vamos, te ayudare a quitarle la camisa. – le insta Isaac un momento más tarde, colocándose a un paso de donde Derek duerme.

Se obliga a tragar la poca saliva que tiene en la boca antes de dar el primer paso hacia Isaac, preguntándose por qué coño no dio la media vuelta cuando pudo.

\- Las piernas son todas tuyas. – dice cuando ha empezado a pasar una gasa sobre la primera herida que ve; porque quiere ayudar a Derek pero no a costa de su propia salud mental.

Lo único que escucha por parte de Isaac es un bufido que, sospechosamente, se parece demasiado a una risa para su gusto.

Pasan bastante tiempo limpiando cada herida en el cuerpo de Derek, incluso más del que Stiles llegó a imaginar, y para cuando terminan ya es hora del almuerzo por lo que Isaac termina en la cocina preparando algo que puedan comer; despiertan a Erika cuando la pasta que hizo el beta se encuentra lista, ganándose un almohadazo en plena cara que duele más de lo que debería y una sarta de maldiciones que Stiles jamás ha escuchado en su vida.

Cuando todos terminan de comer le toca el turno a Derek, y como Erika aún está molesta a Stiles le corresponde alimentarlo. Y por consiguiente, enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que dijo esa noche en cuanto le despierte. Si el corazón se le dispara hasta la garganta es algo que prefiere ignorar, aunque le cueste un mundo respirar.

Cuando llega hasta el sofá con la bandeja de comida se da cuenta que Derek ya está despierto, éste no le mira y parece no percatarse de su presencia hasta que se aclara la garganta, en ese momento Derek por fin le ve frunciendo el ceño, como si no esperara el encontrarle ahí.

\- Hora de comer. – dice con voz chillona Stiles, nervioso porque no sabe cómo manejar esa mirada, o todas, en realidad.

\- No tengo hambre. – sentencia, dejando de mirarle para centrar su atención en la oscuridad tras sus parpados.

\- Tienes que comer, estas… herido y necesitas recuperar fuerzas. – dice, atragantándose con la palabra _"herido"_  que parece alcanzar una nueva definición, más aterradora, cuando la aplica en describir el estado de Derek.

\- Estoy bien. – vuelve a decir Derek, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones, como siempre.

\- ¡Tus heridas no están sanando a la misma puñetera velocidad de la luz, así que come y deja de intentar matarme de un ataque cardiaco! ¡No te saque el puto veneno solo para que te portes como un idiota conmigo otra vez! – le reprende, molesto porque en serio Derek no puede ser más idiota.

Es entonces que se da cuenta, por la manera en que Derek ha abierto los ojos tan de repente y le mira como si lo que ha dicho no pudiera ser posible, que no recuerda nada en lo absoluto de esa noche.

\- ¿Tu… lo sacaste? – pregunta, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Malagradecido. – responde fingiendo fastidio, porque eso es mejor que dejarse llevar por el alivio que le causa el no tener que enfrentarse con las consecuencias de esa noche, o al menos las emocionales. – Ahora come, porque si no la próxima vez no voy a chupar ningún veneno de tu interior.

Y si a sus oídos eso sonó mal, no quiere ni pensar a como sonó en los de Derek o en los de Erika e Isaac; que en ese momento estallaron en carcajadas.

A final de cuentas Derek termina comiendo la mitad del contenido del plato, lo que ya era ganancia, y al menos tres litros de agua antes de volver a quedarse dormido debido a que la curación los hacía dormir más de la cuenta para agilizar el proceso.

No han terminado de limpiar los platos sucios cuando escuchan un auto detenerse al frente de la cabaña, y dos segundos más tarde al sheriff entrando por la puerta con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su arma en la mano. Para cuando reconoce a su hijo delante de los betas, en una posición evidentemente protectora, baja el arma pero no modifica su expresión. Si al caso ahora añade a ella la impaciencia por obtener una respuesta.

Que cambia dramáticamente a una peor cuando se da cuenta que Derek Hale duerme en uno de los sofás con más heridas en el cuerpo de las que jamás ha visto en alguien que no sea un cadáver.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – pregunta, en lo que parece el inicio de un ataque de histeria o el conato de un infarto.

Stiles tarda un par de minutos en conseguir que su padre se calme lo suficiente como para explicarle lo que sucede, y otros tantos en convencerlo de que no estaban haciendo nada malo como para que Derek estuviera tan lastimado.

\- Tuvo un accidente reparando el techo, eso es todo. ¡No tienes porque creer que intentó lastimar a alguien, no es un asesino!

\- ¡Tú mismo pensaste que había asesinado a su hermana!

\- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, papá. Derek es una buena persona, es mi amigo. – declaró, ya cansado de explicar lo mismo como por decima vez. La última media hora se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, Derek, y los diferentes puntos de vista que tenían con respecto a él.

\- En todo caso, ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó, mirando de su hijo a los dos adolescentes al lado de Derek, quien parecía no despertar a pesar de tanto grito.

\- Nos reunimos aquí después de la escuela, necesitábamos un lugar donde pudiéramos estudiar todos juntos. – miente, con toda la seguridad del mundo.

\- ¿Estudiar, Stiles? ¿En serio? – pregunta el sheriff, porque muy contrario a lo que parece creer su hijo, él no es un idiota.

\- Si, estudiar… y otras cosas. – que no se va a molestar en explicar, por supuesto.

\- Entonces, si se reúnen a estudiar y a esas otras cosas que te empeñas en no explicarme, ¿Cómo encaja Derek aquí? – en serio, su hijo tiene que darse cuenta que ve más de lo que le permite.

\- Es mi amigo eso lo hace encajar aquí, y ha estado haciendo reparaciones en la cabaña para que sea segura para nosotros. – explica, su voz no titubeando en ningún momento, como casi siempre hace cuando miente solo porque quiere proteger a Derek. Incluso de su padre.

\- ¿A cambio de qué, Stiles? – pregunta el sheriff cruzándose de brazos, y Stiles empieza a desear con todas sus fuerzas que deje de hacer preguntas que le cuesta responder sin mentir del todo.

\- De vivir aquí. – declara, porque puede que no sea una mentira, pero se siente igual de mal por el simple hecho de no querer que su padre se enterara. – Y no, la idea no surgió de él yo le ofrecí quedarse, incluso antes de que empezara a reparar cosas. – se adelanta a lo que su padre está por decir, porque le conoce demasiado bien y porque nada de esto es culpa de Derek.

\- Debiste preguntarme.

\- Me hubieras dicho que no, y siempre he sido de la idea que " _es mejor_ _pedir perdón que pedir permiso"_.

\- Eso me queda claro, Stiles. – le responde, molesto pero igualmente resignado. Stiles siempre ha sido de esa forma, incluso desde que era tan pequeño como para saber lo que significaba darle su almuerzo a un niño que no tenía. Y por sobre todo, porque Stiles siempre ha sido excelente un juez del carácter de las personas. - ¿Por qué no lo llevaron al hospital? Necesitan evaluar el daño y tratarle las heridas para evitar que se infecten.

\- La mamá de Scott ya lo reviso, dijo que no es nada muy serio que con un par de días de reposo estará bien y ya le ha administrado algunos medicamentos. – explica Stiles, aliviado de que al fin haya algo que pueda responder sin sentirse fatal.

\- ¿Melissa McCall está al tanto de que…? Sabes que, mejor no me contestes, tomen sus cosas que nos vamos. – termina diciendo, la verdad no está listo para saber lo que todo eso significa. Ni siquiera cuando su preocupación merma al saber que Melissa está involucrada.

\- No podemos irnos, no podemos dejar a Derek. – añade Isaac, alarmado ante esas palabras porque no van a dejar a Derek solo por nada del mundo.

\- Lo sé, Isaac, Derek se viene a mi casa, ahí estará mejor que aquí. – declara el sheriff, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a su hijo.

\- ¿Papá…?

\- Dijiste que era tu amigo, ¿no?

Stiles simplemente asiente porque, bueno, lo dijo.

Cuando despiertan a Derek y le explican lo que sucede en seguida se niega, como todos ahí esperaban. Stiles esperando en secreto que eso fuera suficiente para persuadir a su padre de llevarlo a su casa, pero todas sus esperanzas mueren cuando Derek termina cediendo unos minutos más tarde. Todo por culpa de que su padre sea un experto en usar la culpa en contra de las personas, y Derek, por desgracia, está lleno de ella.

Una vez que Derek entra en la casa Stilinski no la abandona en semanas.

*****

Convivir con Derek deja de ser incomodo al cabo de dos semanas, que es el tiempo que tardan en adquirir una rutina que se siente inusualmente correcta.

Derek obviamente continua sin hablar mucho y gruñir más de lo que es socialmente aceptable, algo a lo que el padre de Stiles terminó acostumbrándose a pesar de que Derek se limitaba a gruñirle únicamente a su hijo, pero al menos ahora son capaces de servirse jugo a la hora del desayuno, o pasarse la leche sin que ninguno evite la mirada del otro como si esa simple cortesía les avergonzara.

Las palabras que Stiles dijo en la cabaña, la noche de la muerte de Balthier, aún perduran en su mente, sobre todo cuando Derek se le aparece de la nada y le sorprende; mientras que a Derek le cosquillea el pecho por culpa de las extrañas sensaciones que percibe de él cada vez que le sorprende. Pero en ningún momento han hecho por ahondar en esa peculiar situación, Stiles por miedo a que Derek recuerde todo lo que paso, y Derek porque prefiere hacer de cuenta que nada está sucediendo.

Al menos de esa forma la vergüenza de Stiles se vuelve menos y la negación le llega fácil, de la misma forma en que Derek puede mirarle como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco sin sentirse un ruin bastardo con él chico que le ofreció un lugar para vivir y que ahora mismo le tiene en su propia casa mientras termina de sanar todas sus heridas. Y quien, por cierto, se las limpia cada noche.

Después de la primera semana que Derek pasa en la casa de los Stilinski, y puede sentarse a la mesa con ellos, se les hace costumbre cenar todos juntos a la misma hora, siempre y cuando el horario del sheriff lo permita o Stiles no tenga alguna cita con Jackson. Algunas veces incluso terminan cenando los cuatro porque el sheriff insiste en conocer un poco más al chico que sale con su hijo.

Algo que Stiles admite no es ni la mínima parte de todo lo vergonzoso que sería, en mayor medida porque casi todas las cosas que su padre le cuenta a Jackson él mismo ya se las ha contado. La razón por la que en verdad aun lo considere ligeramente vergonzoso es porque Derek también escucha esas historias, y el que Derek comience a conocerlo de una manera tan intima y diferente de lo que ya lo hace, le forma un nudo en el estomago que le cuesta deshacer. Lo que aún no sabe es si el nudo se debe al nerviosismo o al ansia de saber si algo cambiaria entre ellos al saber todas esas cosas.

Obviamente Derek no habla de su pasado ni de su vida en general, nadie se ve muy sorprendido tampoco; cuando Derek decide hablar normalmente es sobre temas intrascendentales, y Stiles nota que lo hace solo para no parecer desagradecido o desinteresado, o sobre la tentativa fecha en la que ya podrá marcharse y dejar de ser una molestia para ellos. Stiles no piensa que Derek sea una molestia y su padre tampoco, lo que no deja de sorprenderle porque antes no dejaba de etiquetarlo como una persona non grata.

Y cada vez que menciona el tema de su partida Stiles, cuando su padre se ha marchado, le advierte que si cuando lo haga no vuelve a la cabaña le llenara el culo de acónito y plata, que no por nada ha convencido a su padre de dejarle vivir ahí.

En ninguna de esas conversaciones Derek ha dicho que lo hará, pero a Stiles no deja de carcomerle el miedo hasta que un buen día se lo saca casi con tirabuzón. Con la condición de que deben estipular un tipo de alquiler, Stiles aceptó de inmediato solo para terminar amenazando a su padre para que no aceptara tal cosa si Derek se lo mencionaba. Hasta ahora nadie sabe cómo es que el Sr. Stilinski aceptó tan rápido aquello, puesto que Stiles no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Scott o Jackson. Erika piensa que debe tratarse de algo que incluya algún homicidio, y hasta ahora es la teoría más aceptada.

Las cosas se vuelven a poner incomodas, en un nivel demasiado peligroso, cuando la quinta semana de convivencia alcanza su fin. Sucede un sábado por la noche, con el sheriff a dos pueblos de distancia por quien sabe qué asunto de jurisdicciones, cuando Stiles observa a Derek salir del cuarto de baño con solo una pequeña toalla atada a su cintura y sin rastro alguno de heridas en su cuerpo húmedo.

Es dolorosamente obvio el momento en el que Derek se percata de la excitación de Stiles y de la atracción que éste siente hacia él. Su olor es tan fuerte que por un momento el instinto le puede y da un paso en su dirección, recobrando el juicio al segundo siguiente mientras suelta un:

­- No es posible, Stiles. – que lo único que hace es que el aroma de Stiles cambie a uno más punzante que el anterior, y no solo por la vergüenza, sino por la amargura que la acompaña.

Stiles piensa que es un alivio, que al fin puede dejar atrás todo sentimiento por Derek para volcarse por completo en Jackson, pero la verdad es que el rechazo le ha dolido tanto que no le queda otra opción que continuar engañándose para no llorar en cuanto entra a su habitación, justo después de que Derek ha cerrado la puerta de la suya sin siquiera mirarle.

Después de ese encuentro Stiles no pasa más tiempo del necesario en su propia casa, prácticamente se la pasa viviendo con Jackson y si en algún momento le nace ver a su padre le visita en la comisaria. Las cenas donde antes conversaban de cualquier cosa se vuelven una cosa del pasado.

\- No podemos continuar de esta forma, Stiles. – le asalta Derek, una noche en la que el sheriff no ha podido llegar a casa por culpa de un ladrón de poca monta. Stiles se siente estúpido por haber permitido que Derek lo acorralase en la cocina cuando durante una semana entera le había estado evitando con bastante éxito.

\- No sé de que hablas. – contesta, simulando ignorar lo que sucede, porque la negación y él son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- No finjas, Stiles, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando y tenemos que aclararlo de una buena vez. – le aclara, harto de su actitud infantil, su voz alzándose en ese tono autoritario que no ha usado en semanas. El tono del Alpha.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, Derek. Tengo la situación bastante clara y creo que tú también, deja de darle tanta importancia. – dice, buscando alguna forma de librarse de Derek y correr a su habitación.

\- Se la doy porque es obvio que nada está bien, que todo está peor que antes. – declara, no dejándole salida alguna al percatarse de sus intenciones. – No puedes sentirte de esa forma, Stiles… no está bien, soy tu Alpha y por si fuera poco…

\- Tú no eres gay, vaya si, lo entiendo. – le corta Stiles, porque todo lo que Derek ha dicho es algo que él mismo ha pensado en la soledad de su habitación y con lo que está de acuerdo, pero no quita el hecho de que duela.

\- No se trata solo de eso hay otras cosas que… – intenta decir, pero Stiles no le deja continuar.

\- Tengo a Jackson, Derek, no sé qué es lo que estas pensando que paso ese día en el pasillo pero tengo a Jackson. Y lo que sentiste ese día, y que obviamente yo también, fue la reacción fisiológica normal en un adolescente ante un estimulo como ese. Joder, Derek, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Eres muy atractivo y es obvio, natural, que me provoques cosas sin que lo desees o yo pueda evitarlas porque… bueno, no soy de piedra y me corre sangre por las venas, pero tengo a Jackson y Jackson me tiene a mí. Así que no saquemos las cosas de proporción y hagamos que esto se vuelva más incomodo de lo que ya es. Te aseguro que en un par de semanas te voy a ver como el mismo Alpha gruñón al que le tengo que salvar la vida a costa de mi dignidad. – concluye, sabiendo que todas sus razones son validas, tienen sentido y no hay forma en que Derek pueda rebatírselas, por lo que termina palmeando el hombro de Derek como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Sin importar que por dentro, en ese sitio donde guarda todo lo que no debe sentir, junto con sus sueños y deseos frustrados, sepa que todo lo que ha salido de su boca es pura mierda y mentiras para no tener que lidiar con todo lo que siente de verdad. Es un largo silencio hasta que Derek se aparta dejándole libre, viéndose forzado a ceder porque Stiles no le ha dejado opción alguna, como casi siempre.

\- Tienes razón, me equivoque. – dice, aceptando las palabras de Stiles y sin ninguna verdadera razón para continuar con todo ese estúpido acto que se monto para, según él, arreglar las cosas entre ellos y aliviar la tensión existente.

Con una enorme sonrisa Stiles le contesta un _"No hay problema, campeón"_ en tono de broma antes de salir prácticamente huyendo de la cocina.

Más tarde, cuando Stiles le da vueltas a toda la conversación que tuvieron recostado en su cama, no puede evitar sentir que Derek y él nunca antes han estado tan alejados el uno del otro, sin importar que el Alpha se encuentre al otro lado del muro. No lo había sentido tan distante ni cuando vivía en una de las partes más profundas del bosque, al lado de ese lago donde vio a su madre sonreír por última vez.

Derek por su parte no puede dejar de pensar en Stiles, en sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, en el aroma de su miedo y desesperación… en sus palabras cargadas de sentimientos puros y crudos; cuando después de varias semanas al fin ha sido capaz de revivir el recuerdo de esa noche que se cubrió con un manto de oscuridad tras la mordida del vampiro. Empeñándose en continuar negando, con mayor ahincó que antes, lo que siente por ese adolescente irritante desde hace mucho tiempo; todo porque Stiles tiene a Jackson… y Jackson tiene a Stiles.

Dos días más tarde Derek abandona la casa Stilinski.

*****

La partida de Derek deja, inesperadamente, un hueco en la vida de Stiles y la de su padre, que rápidamente se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Derek en su hogar, a la forma en la que siempre parecía tener lista una taza de café cuando el sheriff bajaba a la cocina por las mañanas, o como terminaba junto a Stiles, empujando el carrito del supermercado, cuando era hora de hacer la compra a pesar de que insistía en que odiaba hacerlo. De alguna forma, el volver a ser tres personas viviendo en esa casa, les había devuelto un poco de lo que habían perdido con la muerte de la madre de Stiles.

Obviamente Derek no era la madre de Stiles o un intento de sustituto ni mucho menos, pero su sola presencia termino por reparar algo que durante años había permanecido en pedazos.

Cuando Derek se marchó el sheriff no hizo muchas preguntas ni Stiles dio muchas explicaciones; ambos sabían que el hombre terminaría marchándose tarde o temprano. Su arreglo de convivencia jamás había sido permanente.

Pero tampoco era como si fueran a dejar de verlo del todo, después de todo vivían en el mismo pueblo y Stiles pertenecía a su manada, pero era obvio que nada iba a ser lo mismo. Y con respecto a la manada, Stiles llevaba ya casi una semana sin reunirse con ellos, o pisar las inmediaciones de la cabaña del lago, porque no tenía idea de cómo se darían las cosas con Derek y él se vieran las caras nuevamente.

No deseaba, por ningún motivo, exponer a todos al problema entre ellos. Aunque con su ausencia lo hiciera evidente.

Lo que sí hizo fue averiguar lo que había hecho Derek al abandonar su casa, no por nada le había hecho prometer que volvería a la cabaña cuando por fin decidiera irse, lo que consigue gracias a que Jackson se convirtió en su informante personal y representante en la manada sin siquiera notarlo.

Pero que cuando se percató de ello terminó con ambos sosteniendo una charla sobre el porqué de la insistencia, o necedad, de Stiles por mantenerse a no menos de dos kilómetros de Derek. Porque para Jackson era más que evidente cual era el problema ahí, y porque ya no soportaba estar en la eterna incertidumbre de no saber que va a suceder, o si alguna vez iba a pasar algo.

Conversación que Stiles acepto tener porque ya no podía guardarse las cosas por más tiempo; aunque al comienzo hubiese presentado todos los reparos del mundo. En mayor medida porque no quería lastimar a Jackson.

\- Realmente no creo que sea buena idea, con todo el cariño del mundo te digo que no creo que seas la persona idónea para que hable de todo esto. – dijo Stiles, retrayéndose un poco sobre sí mismo y por la insistencia de Jackson en averiguar porque no había ido a la cabaña, o visto a la manada entera, en una semana completa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – preguntó Jackson, frunciendo un poco el ceño porque creía que él y Stiles tenían confianza plena el uno con el otro. Se habían contado demasiadas cosas, algunas muy dolorosas, como para no tenerla a esas alturas.

\- No es nada de eso, Jackson, pero eres mi novio, y hay cosas que no puedes contarle a tu pareja para no lastimarla. Y yo no quiero lastimarte bajo ningún concepto, a menos que sea para salvarte la vida o alguna cosa de esas.

\- Stiles, antes que tu novio fui tu amigo, y aún lo soy pedazo de idiota. – le reprendió, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. - Y además, ¿por qué habría de lastimarme lo que sea que vayas a decir? No tengo cinco años como para enojarme porque quieres hacer algo que yo no, o porque no te gusta el quedarte en mi casa cuando están mis padres. – añadió Jackson, tomando asiento frente a Stiles sobre la cama de éste, tomando su mano en el proceso. – Puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- Jackson, en verdad no quiero lastimarte… por favor no me obligues. – rogo Stiles, negándose a decir palabra alguna de lo que le molestaba. No quería herir a Jackson, ni poner en riesgo lo que tenían, por culpa de un estúpido enamoramiento absurdo que de seguro terminaría superando con el tiempo. Tal y como sucedió con Lydia.

Jackson, al escuchar eso, se irguió sobre la cama poniéndose serio en un instante, pero no se le notaba enojado para alivio de Stiles. Era casi como si se estuviera preparando para recibir un golpe, Stiles lo sabía porque esa era la posición que adoptaba cuando alguien le hacía sentir inferior.

\- ¿Es por Derek, cierto? ¿Por lo que sientes por él? – Stiles nunca imagino que el golpe lo terminaría recibiendo él.

\- ¿L-Lo sabes? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos debido al miedo y la sorpresa, aceptando tácitamente que era eso de lo que no quería hablar. Al escucharlo Jackson suavizo su postura y su mirada.

\- Si, - respondió. – desde mucho antes de que empezáramos a dormir juntos, exactamente desde que los Alphas capturaron a Derek por culpa de esa vez que intentaron secuestrarte; cuando hiciste el circulo de ceniza de cerval para evitar que lo tocaran. Si mal no recuerdo ese día tú terminaste salvándolo a él. – acotó el rubio con una sonrisa, como si el recuerdo de Derek siendo salvado por Stiles aún le causara gracia, y que de hecho, lo hacía. – Desde entonces fue bastante obvio que sentías algo por él, no cualquiera arriesga la vida por una persona a la que no quiere.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿…me acerque y termine en una relación contigo? – le interrumpió Jackson, terminando la pregunta por él.

Stiles lo miró fijamente y asintió, incapaz de decir una palabra más por culpa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta a raíz del pánico que le hacía temblar el cuerpo.

\- Porque me di cuenta que no ibas a jugar conmigo, que intentarías por todos los medios no herirme si podías evitarlo. Pero si te soy sincero todo eso lo supe más tarde justo después de proponerte tener una relación de _"solo sexo",_ cuando pude conocerte mejor. Quería saber si eras capaz de ver más allá de Derek para fijarte en alguien más, como hiciste por años con Lydia. – explicó, sonriendo un poco para infundirle seguridad a Stiles, para hacerle saber que no se marcharía.

\- ¿Me esperaste todo ese tiempo? – preguntó Stiles. - ¿Desde Lydia? – la incredulidad pintando su voz.

\- ¡Dios, no! Stiles, en ese entonces ni siquiera me interesaba conocerte, y no te miraba de la forma en que lo hago ahora, de la forma en que empecé a hacerlo cuando me uní a la manada y hasta después de que ella se marchó. – confesó, ensombreciéndose de esa manera casi imperceptible que tiene cada vez que menciona a Lydia Martin.

\- Oh… bien, yo no sabía… pero igual no deja de ser… sorprendente. – repone Stiles, sorprendido y empezando a sentir como su pánico empieza a desaparecer porque Jackson no parece estar molesto, y más importante aún, no parece querer marcharse.

\- Ya lo creo, hay veces en que incluso a mi me sigue sorprendiendo. – añade con una suave risa, dejando de lado las sombras de un momento atrás. – Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Derek? – pregunta un momento más tarde, volviendo al tema original que comenzó esa platica.

Stiles lo único que hace es dar un largo suspiro, y pasar una mano por su corto cabello, antes de contestar.

\- Las cosas se pusieron un poco… raras en la última semana que estuvo aquí. – confiesa, bajando la mirada hasta ubicarla entre su sobrecama y la mano que sostiene la suya. – Se dio cuenta de que… me causa cosas. – dice, porque no sabe lo que pasaría si dice algo como: _"me atrae o me gusta"_ y prefiera continuar de esa manera. Pero Jackson no es idiota y lo entiende al instante.

El tono de la voz de Stiles es tentativo cuando dice eso, de la misma forma en que lo es su mirada cuando la levanta para buscar la de Jackson; como si temiera recibir el rechazo que momentos antes había esperado le estallara en plena cara. Pero Jackson se ve más intrigado que molesto cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Lo que en verdad le ayuda a no ceder a ese imponente sentimiento de estar cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? – pregunta Jackson, haciendo evidente la causa de su intriga.

\- ¡No! – responde de inmediato Stiles, dando una nueva respiración, más profunda que la anterior, antes de continuar hablando. – Él… lo, Derek lo olió. – señala, plegando los labios hacia el interior y encogiéndose un poco más sobre sí mismo porque el solo hecho de decirlo le avergüenza demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo que lo olió? – inquiera Jackson, que ahora está un poco más confundido que intrigado.

\- Lo vi desnudo, bueno, no desnudo-desnudo, sino con solo una pequeña toalla rodeándole la cintura. Estaba saliendo de la ducha y yo pasaba en esos momentos para ir a la cocina cuando le vi en toda su… mojada gloria. – termina diciendo, porque en algún momento tiene que reconocer ese hecho, no importa si es ante su novio. Que también es sumamente glorioso cuando está desnudo. – ¡Y no soy de piedra Jackson! – remata, pasando de la vergüenza a la exasperación en un segundo por culpa de sus estúpidas reacciones humanas que le traicionan cuando no deberían hacerlo.

– Y entonces… entonces dijo _"que no era posible"_ justo antes de meterse en su habitación e iniciar esto de ignorarnos mutuamente. O eso hizo hasta que decidió que teníamos que hablarlo, ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Derek queriendo hablar?! – señala elevando la voz de una forma que raya peligrosamente en la histeria. – Y fue cuando le dije que no malinterpretara las cosas y las sacara de proporción porque yo soy un adolescente con hormonas y sangre en las venas que se emociona hasta con ver a Charlize Theron en un comercial o a ti con ese estúpido pantalón blanco que se te pega en donde no debe, y porque por encima de todo soy humano y no paro de equivocarme. – explica, ya no rayando la histeria sino instalándose en ella antes de desinflarse completamente tras esas palabras. – Y fue entonces cuando prácticamente le restregué en la cara que te tenía a ti y que tú me tenias a mí solo para que se diera cuenta que no me interesaba en lo absoluto… consiguiendo que a los dos días se marchara. Por lo que ahora tengo pánico de verlo, de no saber que decir o hacer sin que las cosas se vuelvan peores, pero al mismo tiempo quiero ir y pedir perdón por ser tan idiota aunque cuando lo pienso sienta que no tengo que disculparme por nada porque no fue mi intención que supiera y… Dios, ¿A caso tiene sentido? – le pregunta a Jackson con voz suplicante, casi rogando que le diga que hacer porque el realmente no tiene idea.

\- La verdad es que no lo tiene. – le responde Jackson, dando un suave apretón a su mano. – Pero eres tú, así que es lógico que no tenga sentido nada de lo que te pasa.

\- Eso no ayuda, Jackson. – le reclama, hundiéndose un poco pero respondiendo apenas la sonrisa del rubio porque le ha hecho sentirse un poco menos miserable.

\- Pero ya te sientes mejor, ¿no es así? – pregunta Jackson, ampliando su sonrisa un poco más. Y Stiles no puede estar en desacuerdo porque tenía razón.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Es parte de mi encanto, pero solo por ti. – responde el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero hablando en serio, deberías ir a hablar con él y terminar de una buena vez con todo esto. Para bien o para mal Derek es nuestro Alpha, y este distanciamiento lo único que va a provocar es una división en la manada que no va a beneficiar a nadie. – señala Jackson, tornándose más serio con cada palabra que sale de su boca.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón. – masculla contra la piel del cuello de Jackson, sitio en donde ha ocultado su rostro. - ¿En serio nada de esto te molesta? O sea, te acabo de confirmar que… otra persona me atrae. – dice, levantando el rostro después de un corto silencio, anclando sus ojos cafés en los verdes de Jackson.

\- Si, Stiles, me molesta y me pone celoso, pero no importa porque dejaste claro que estás conmigo, que quieres estar conmigo y eso lo compensa todo con creces. Además confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo.

\- Prácticamente me obligaste, Whittemore. – le rebate Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un pequeño puchero que Jackson no tardo en morder y besar.

\- Aún así me lo contaste, confiaste en mí porque me quieres y es lo que cuenta. – responde Jackson abrazándolo, causando que el chico vuelva a ocultar el rostro en su cuello.

\- ¡Deja de avergonzarme! Se supone que como hombres no debemos hablar de sentimientos. – se queja Stiles desde su escondite, pero innegablemente más aliviado que unas horas antes.

\- Vamos, Stiles, tu sabes que siempre has sido una chica. – termina burlándose Jackson, porque por mucho que ahora estén juntos aún hay costumbres que se niegan a morir. Y meterse con Stiles cuando se lo pone tan fácil es casi una obligación. – Además, si nos remitimos a las cosas que no debemos hacer, se supone que no deberíamos hablar de las otras personas que nos atraen ahora que somos pareja. – añade, burlándose con descaro.

\- ¡ME OBLIGASTE! – grita Stiles, alzándose desde su escondite e indignado por tal declaración. – Pero ya basta de hablar, ahora comportémonos como las parejas normales y tapemos nuestros problemas con sexo duro y desenfrenado. – dice una vez más, empujando a Jackson hasta que éste termina acostado sobre su cama y él encima suyo.

\- Puedo hacer eso. – acepta, con un encogimiento de hombros y ese aire confiado, ligeramente jactancioso, que Stiles ha aprendido a querer cada día más. Sus manos no tardan en colarse bajo la camisa de Stiles para comenzar a acariciarle.

\- Entonces apresúrate, mi padre llega en cuarenta minutos.

*****

\- ¿Cuándo vas a volver a la cabaña o a reunirte con la manada? Ya pasaron dos semanas, Stiles. – le reclamó Scott, mientras Stiles decidía el tipo de corte de carne que era mejor para llevar ese día a casa para sorprender a su padre.

Scott se había empecinado en acompañarle a hacer la compra ese día solo para poder conversar con él, y fastidiarle con las mismas preocupaciones de siempre. Y es que entre los problemas no solucionados con Derek, su padre y el tiempo que pasaba con Jackson, Stiles casi no había visto a su mejor amigo. Lo cual hacía que se sintiera mal por dejarle tan abandonado cuando lo de Allison aún parecía consumirlo, aunque dicho malestar mermara un poco por culpa de su insistencia en el tema de Derek.

\- Lo hare cuando me sienta preparado, Scott, no antes. – respondió, dejando un T-Bone por un corte más jugoso y dirigirse directo a la sección de frutas y verduras.

A pesar de la conversación que había tenido con Jackson la semana anterior, y los intentos de Scott por llevarle con la manada cuando al fin le contó lo que había pasado, Stiles aún no conseguía reunir el suficiente valor para ir a encarar a Derek y solucionar de una vez por todas sus malentendidos y continuar con sus vidas.

Pero llegados a ese punto, Stiles comenzaba a dudar que algún día consiguiera hacer tal cosa.

\- Dijiste que era tu amigo. – le asalta Scott de nuevo, consiguiendo que Stiles le frunza el ceño porque ¡duh! Son los mejores amigos.

\- _Eres_ mi mejor amigo, Scott, ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó un momento después, tomando un puñado de espárragos para acompañar el filete de su padre, estando casi completamente seguro de que tendrá que obligarlo a comerlos.

\- ¡No yo, idiota, Derek! Dijiste que era tú amigo. – le señala Scott, haciendo que Stiles forme una "O" con los labios porque: _"Coño, es cierto"_

\- Si, lo dije. – admitió, cerrando la boca para volver a tomar el carrito del supermercado, apretando tan fuerte la barra entre sus manos que sus dedos se tornan blancos. El recuerdo de los días en que hacia la compra con Derek persiguiéndolo como un fantasma especialmente vengativo.

\- Entonces ve y soluciona lo que está mal, igual a como haces conmigo cuando nos peleamos. – le instó Scott, dándole alcance al ver que se había alejado.

Entonces es cuando Stiles se da cuenta que a su amigo también le está cansando toda esa situación.

\- Scott, nunca me disculpo contigo cuando nos peleamos ni tú lo haces conmigo, solo te golpeo en la cabeza y volvemos a estar bien. No puedo llegar y golpear a Derek para después pretender que nada ha pasado, estaría cavando mi propia tumba. – dijo Stiles, porque en realidad no tiene idea alguna de cómo acercarse a Derek, ni siquiera para intentar golpearlo.

\- No digo que le golpees, solo dale una versión de nuestro golpe de disculpa, haz una versión para ustedes y habla con él. – le recalcó Scott. – Más que porque seamos manada y él sea el Alpha, hazlo porque somos amigos, Stiles, todos nosotros. Porque si no solucionan esto no quiero verme obligado a elegir entre ninguno de los dos. – termina de decirle Scott con verdadera intención.

Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa que recordar como la aversión de Scott lentamente se convirtió en respeto hacia Derek, y ahora se había vuelto amistad, tras escuchar esas palabras.

De una forma rara todos habían terminado como amigos, y tanto como Jackson como Scott tenían razón; si el problema no se solucionaba pronto habría una separación dentro de la manada y Stiles por ningún motivo pensaba permitir que Derek se quedara con una familia rota una vez más, mucho menos el dejarle solo.

\- Terminemos la compra ¿quieres? Ya después iremos a la cabaña para terminar con esto, no quiero que tu cabeza termine explotando si te ves obligado a elegir bando. – dijo Stiles con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

\- ¡Ese es mi amigo! – sentenció Scott con un grito, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Stiles con una alegría desbordante. - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué dijiste que mi cabeza iba a estallar? – le reclama más tarde, cuando las palabras han terminado de calarle.

\- Porque nunca has sido bueno con los exámenes de opción múltiple, ni con ninguno. – contestó Stiles, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por ser tan idiota, pero sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Solo esperaba que el momento que se acercaba le doliera de la misma forma que el golpe de Scott, casi imperceptible y fugaz, pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

*****

No es fácil conducir de vuelta, a este punto Stiles debería estar más que acostumbrado a esa sensación que se le enreda en el pecho, más sin embargo no lo está. El cuerpo le tiembla y lo que más quiere es dar media vuelta para ir a esconderse a su habitación.

Todavía tiene muy presente la última vez que ignoró ese deseo de escapar y terminó con Derek viviendo en su casa durante poco más de un mes, por lo que esta escalofriantemente consciente de que las cosas van a empeorar solo porque le está haciendo el mismo caso que la última vez, que es ninguno. Pero puede plantearse la idea de dar la vuelta mil veces en su cabeza, pero la verdad es que no lo hará. Es demasiado masoquista, y un poco suicida, como para atreverse a hacer tal cosa.

Ya ha iniciado el camino hasta llegar a él y no es ningún cobarde como para arrepentirse ahora, no importa que llegar a este momento le haya tomado demasiado.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas evita que le tiemble el cuerpo como una hoja cuando la cabaña aparece frente al parabrisas una vez que han salido del sendero bardeado por innumerables hojas verdes, naranjas y algunas cafés hasta llegar a la rivera del lago. Y si no se desmaya cuando ya han bajado del vehículo es solo porque Scott esta a su lado, sosteniéndole.

\- Vamos, no será tan difícil. – le intenta animar Scott, mientras avanzan.

Stiles no deja de pensar que ese _"no"_ en la frase de su mejor amigo no tiene cabida alguna, y que el _"tan"_ bien podría ser sustituido por un _"muy"_.

El pesimismo haciéndose con cada una de las células de su cuerpo adolescente.

No llegan siquiera a tocar la puerta de entrada cuando la manada al completo sale a recibirlos, todos con diferentes niveles de amabilidad en sus rostros. Y Stiles realmente no puede culpar la expresión de _"Al fin llegas, cobarde"_ que Erika le dedica nada más verle, sintiéndose un poco miserable cuando Isaac solo le sonríe pequeño, como siempre que se ven; Boyd está al lado de Isaac pero a diferencia del resto en su expresión no hay emoción alguna, lo que también es normal pero no le hace sentir tan mal como con Erika e Isaac. Jackson es el único que no le ocasiona conflictos con su sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados sobre su camisa de marca color claro.

En cuanto llegan a una distancia prudente del resto Jackson abre los brazos y Stiles no duda en refugiarse en ellos durante un largo momento hasta que el rubio comienza a conducirle al interior. Solo para comunicarle unos instantes más tarde, cuando llegan a la puerta trasera de la cabaña, el lugar donde el Alpha se encuentra.

\- Derek está al otro lado. – le señala a la otra punta del lago, con lo que prácticamente le empuja hasta que sus pies vuelven a tocar la tierra cubierta de hojas.

Ese es uno de los momentos en los que Stiles quisiera que Jackson continuase siendo el mismo bastardo de antes, solo para poder golpearle en pleno rostro sin tener algún tipo de remordimiento.

Cuando da el primer paso hacía donde Jackson le ha indicado que Derek se halla, Stiles ha dado por lo menos quince respiraciones profundas y se ha dicho a sí mismo todas las palabras de aliento que se sabe, como si lo que está a punto de  hacer no fuera pedir disculpas y si caminar sobre carbones ardiendo o hacer el salto bungee.

Su ansiedad mermando muy poco conforme cada paso que avanza, por lo que para cuando llega hasta el grupo de árboles caídos y rocas en la otra punta del lago, donde esta Derek, su estados sigue siendo igual de caótico que hace casi seiscientos pasos atrás.

\- Derek. – llama, y le sorprende hasta a él la seguridad con la que lo hace.

Seguridad que se desvanece como el agua entre los dedos cuando Derek se gira y clava sus ojos verdes en él. Se ve tan desmejorado que por un momento no le reconoce, tiene ojeras muy grandes, casi negras, bajo los ojos, se encuentra más delgado, desaliñado incluso, de lo que jamás le ha visto. Su cabello oscuro se encuentra revuelto y sin rastro alguno de brillo en él, la fatiga es obvia en todo su cuerpo, y Stiles la percibe tan solo por la forma en que sus hombros están caídos y la espalda se le encorva ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué demonios te paso? -  pregunta haciendo amago de acercarse y tocarle, pero Derek se mueve tan rápido, alejándose de él, que su mano queda suspendida en el espacio vacío donde momentos antes estuvo su rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le devuelve Derek a su vez, y la brusquedad le duele demasiado, mucho más que antes porque no es la misma con la que siempre le ha tratado. Stiles se da cuenta que su agresividad ahora es completamente real.

\- D-Discúlpame. – titubea, porque por un leve instante se olvido de que incluso tenía que respirar. – Discúlpame por lo que pasó en mi casa, por… por todo lo que te dije. – añade, recomponiéndose con pasmosa lentitud.

\- No tienes porque, el que entendió mal las cosas fui yo. – sentencia Derek, preservando las distancias y sin modificar su tono brusco. Como si deseara que Stiles se marchara de una buena vez porque no tolera el siquiera verlo.

Lo que no es nuevo en lo absoluto, pero duele por primera vez.

\- Pero no debí decírtelo como lo hice, solo… solo intentabas que las cosas no se volvieran incomodas, que nada cambiara y yo lo arruine porque soy un idiota que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Pero… pero creo que mi disculpa llega tarde. – dice de carrerilla, deteniéndose casi al final porque la voz ya no le da, sin importar que no ha dicho mucho; aturdido porque se da cuenta que ha jodido las cosas más de lo que siquiera se atrevió a imaginar. – Me voy… y no te preocupes, puedes continuar quedándote en la cabaña, no importa. – añade, respondiendo a los deseos de Derek, antes de dar un paso atrás y darle la espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – inquiere Derek, demostrando al fin otra emoción que no sea la hostilidad con la que le ha tratado desde que llegó. – ¡Stiles! – le llama nuevamente al no obtener respuesta la primera vez.

Pero de igual forma es inútil, Stiles no se gira y no parece siquiera que escuche su voz por su falta de respuesta, por lo que le da alcance y le toma del brazo, deteniéndolo con quizá demasiada fuerza, obligándolo a mirarle.

\- ¡¿Qué coño significa eso, Stiles?! – le grita la pregunta, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para que las palabras le entren en esa cabeza suya.

Lo cual parece funcionar porque el chico por fin le da una respuesta, pero no una que quisiera escuchar a pesar de que era la que se imaginaba.

\- Que me voy, dejo la manada. Es obvio que no me quieres cerca y que mi presencia se te hace intolerable. – responde, mientras lucha por liberarse pero termina fallando miserablemente ante el férreo agarre de Derek sobre sus brazos.

\- ¡No seas estúpido, por supuesto que no quiero que te marches! – le aclara, sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

\- Pero hace un momento parecía que ni siquiera podías tolerar el tenerme cerca. ¡Sentí como me alejabas! – le espeta gritando, cansado de siempre confundir las cosas, cansado de siempre arruinar todo con Derek.

\- ¡Porque estoy molesto por haber creído que me querías cuando al que de verdad quieres es a Jackson! ¡Por malinterpretar tu preocupación y pensar que era algo más, que podía ser algo más! ¡Estoy molesto por pensar que podrías amarme como yo te amo!

Las palabras le salen en un grito que deja mudo al bosque entero, dejando a Stiles inmóvil en su sitio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar a Derek con la boca abierta.

\- No quiero que te vayas, Stiles, es solo que ahora no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentirme miserable. – le dice Derek un poco más calmado, más resignado y débil de lo que nunca ha estado. – Regresa con los demás, Stiles, y no te preocupes todo estará bien solo…

\- Te quiero. – le interrumpe Stiles, confesando sin reparos lo que desde hace mucho a callado de todo el mundo, lo que siempre se empeño en negarse solo para no salir lastimado. Se lo confiesa porque no puede permitir que Derek sufra por algo que es real y no una confusión, algo que existe y merece saber. – Te quiero desde hace mucho, pero nunca dije nada porque tenía miedo, y sé que solo estoy empeorando las cosas al decírtelo pero… te amo.

Ahora es el turno de Derek de mirarle con ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula prácticamente colgando. La que no es una expresión en lo absoluto divertida por las cantidades de dolor que hay en ella.

\- Pero estas con… Jackson. – dice en un susurro, aunque lo que quiere hacer es preguntarle por qué esta con él, porque quiere saber la razón… la razón de todo.

\- Estoy con él porque también lo quiero, y la verdad es que no creí que lo haría pero en algún momento comenzó a ser así y ahora no puedo simplemente imaginar mi vida sin él en ella. De la misma forma en que no puedo estar sin ti tampoco. – dice con toda la honestidad que tiene.

Una honestidad que le duele hasta el alma porque no quiere estar sin los dos, por un egoísmo que rebasa todo lo que conoce y porque no quiere lastimar a ninguno de los dos cuando irremediablemente ya lo ha hecho. Todo por no aceptar lo que sentía desde mucho tiempo antes, y que quizá, si tuviera la oportunidad, no cambiaría nada solo por volver a conocer a Jackson, conocerlo de verdad y amarlo como lo hace, porque Jackson es una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida

\- Lo siento. – dice, cayendo sobre las hojas secas porque es incapaz ya de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas porque es horrible estar en esa situación; amándolos a los dos y sin poder elegir a ninguno. - ¡LO SIENTO! – grita mientras el mundo se derrumba a su alrededor.

\- No, Stiles, no… la culpa es mía, nunca debí decirte nada, nunca debí… decírtelo. – _"quererte"_   piensa mientras intenta consolarle, abrazándolo para evitar que su dolor continúe creciendo, estando más cerca de lo que han estado nunca.

Stiles no lo ve pero sabe que Derek está llorando al igual que él, lo sabe por la forma en que su voz se quiebra en cada palabra y por como su cuerpo tiembla alrededor del suyo.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Derek? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le pregunta, desesperado porque Derek tenga la solución a sus problemas. Rogando que por favor, la tenga.

\- Nada, Stiles… solo intentar vivir nuestras vidas como hasta ahora. – contesta Derek, sintiendo como cada palabra que pronuncia le quema por dentro.

\- Pero, Derek… - intenta espetarle, levantando el rostro para mirarle pero no llega a pronunciar otra palabra.

\- Amas a Jackson, ¿no es así? – le interrumpe, clavando sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas en los de Stiles, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de éste a su pregunta. – Entonces quédate con él y se feliz, Stiles. Quizá ni siquiera debamos estar juntos y no voy a permitir que arriesgues lo que tienes con Jackson por mí. Quizá esa fue la razón por la que ustedes terminaron juntos, quizá por esa misma razón me negué por tanto tiempo a mi mismo todo lo que sentía por ti, quizá fue por eso que no te bese aquella noche en que me protegiste de los Alphas.

\- Derek…

\- Shhh… es lo mejor, Stiles. – le silencio. – Es lo mejor.

Pero si era lo mejor ¿Por qué se sentía tan horrible? ¿Por qué sentía que esta sería la primera y última vez que descansaría en los brazos de Derek? Si era lo correcto, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

\- Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar contigo, Derek? – le preguntó Stiles, cuando sintió que su voz no iba a fallarle.

\- Nada, sigo siento tu Alpha y el de Jackson, voy a continuar protegiéndolos como hasta ahora y seremos amigos, Stiles. Esto no es el fin del mundo por más que se le parezca.

\- Pero Derek…

\- Nada, Stiles, eso es lo que haremos. Volver a la normalidad y simular que esto jamás ha pasado. – le corta Derek, y Stiles comenzaba a desesperarse porque no le permitiera pasar de dos simples palabras cuando moría de ganas, de desesperación, por decirle que no era justo, que él también merecía ser feliz.

Que era una maldita tontería el condenarse a verle amar a otro cuando también le amaba a él.

Derek no tenía porque sacrificarse cuando el único culpable de todo era Stiles, quien no había sido capaz de ser honesto consigo mismo y lo suficientemente valiente para confesar lo que sentía por Derek; por haberse permitido amar a Jackson cuando ya amaba a Derek, y peor aún, por permitir que ese amor creciera tanto hasta hacerle imposible el poder separarse de ninguno.

Pero Derek no lo dejaba hablar, obligándole a permitir que se condenara en su lugar.

*****

Pasan dos meses inmersos en esa situación, con ambos sufriendo por su estupidez y cobardía. Mirándose sin atreverse a hacerlo de verdad por temor a que las heridas que no han cerrado comiencen a sangrar nuevamente.

Son dos meses en agonía donde ninguno encuentra la paz y sus corazones parecen desangrarse con cada latido que dan lejos el uno del otro. Son dos meses en los que Stiles termina llorando en su habitación porque todo se vuelve peor cada día; porque no puede estar con Jackson sin herir a Derek y porque estar con Derek lastimaría a Jackson.

Son dos meses de mierda porque Jackson solo ha complicado la situación al no molestarse cuando se lo ha contado todo, negándose así el facilitarle la decisión que es incapaz de tomar. La decisión que de fin a todo ese drama.

Son dos meses en los que llora escondido en el pecho de Jackson, en su cuello, pidiéndole perdón por todo, por amar a Derek cuando también le ama a él, y en los que no se perdona a sí mismo.

Son dos meses en los que la aceptación se ha vuelto su verdugo, la negación en su enemiga y el disimulo en una navaja que se les clava a los tres en el pecho.

*****

\- No puedo más, Scott, te juro que siento que voy a explotar si esto no acaba. – le dice a su mejor amigo, mientras caminan sin rumbo por el bosque.

Como era su costumbre hacer desde que tuvieron la edad suficiente para escabullirse al bosque, cuando sus vidas no eran tan complicadas, cuando los hombres-lobo aún no entraban a escena ni los amores condenados al fracaso les arruinaban la felicidad.

\- Sabes que si pudiera ayudarte lo haría, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de que hacer. – contesta Scott con honestidad, sin intentar consolarle porque esas palabras han dejado de tener sentido alguno, y por encima de todo porque no cambiaran el hecho de que todo es un asco de proporciones inmensas.

\- Hay días en los que no soporto mirarlos porque inmediatamente la impotencia y la culpa me ahogan, quisiera poder elegir a uno para terminar con todo esto… pero no puedo. No quiero perder a ninguno, y eso me hace horriblemente egoísta pero… no puedo soportar perderlos.

\- Quizá solo tengas que averiguar a quien amas más de los dos. – sugiere, sabiendo de antemano que Stiles aun continua averiguando aquello y hasta ahora no ha encontrado la respuesta.

\- Es que ese es el problema, Scott, los amo con la misma intensidad. – reconoce con amargura, impotente por haber dejado que tal cosa sucediera, sintiéndose como un monstruo. – Solo soy yo, Scott, Stiles. El perdedor de la escuela, el nerd que no puede mantener la boca cerrada por más de dos minutos, no tengo nada que sea remotamente especial ¿Por qué demonios me pasan estas cosas a mí? No soy mínimamente sobresaliente o extraordinario como para ser el foco de atención de dos personas tan increíbles y maravillosas como lo son ellos dos.

\- Stiles… - le llama Scott, porque en realidad no le quedaba más que decir que no hubiese dicho ya en todos esos meses.

\- Lo sé, no vale la pena que me torture así, buscando explicaciones que no voy a encontrar jamás. Solo consigo que todos se sientan más miserables. – añade amargamente, secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su camisa a cuadros, un regalo de Jackson. – Pero dejémonos de mí y mi asco de vida. ¿Has sabido algo de Allison? – pregunta, ansiando olvidarse de su propio infierno aunque sea solo por unos segundos.

\- No desde la última vez. – reconoce Scott, abatido por la falta de noticias pero mostrando los signos de que sus heridas han comenzado a cicatrizar. Porque Scott siempre ha sido el más fuerte de los dos y sabe que esto no lo derribara.

En secreto Stiles sueña con el día en el que las suyas, y las de Derek y Jackson, también comiencen a sanar.

\- Tú no pierdas la fe, Scottie, ya verás que tarde o temprano todo va a solucionarse y estarás hundido hasta el cuello en tu final feliz. – dice, intentando creer en sus propias palabras.

\- Tú tampoco la pierdas, Stiles.

Y no, la verdad es que a pesar de todo Stiles no perdía la fe en que un buen día todo se solucionase.

Un día que pareció desvanecerse cuando Jackson decidió marcharse, dejando una simple nota tras él.

*****

  Stiles:

 

Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de hacer estas cosas, pero igual no veo otra forma para acabar con todo esto.

Es más que obvio que esto nos está matando a los tres, y lo cierto es que ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Me siento tan roto por dentro, tan desesperado por ti, ansiando verte sonreír, que la única alternativa que me queda es huir.

Tú sabes que en el fondo nunca dejé de ser el chico mezquino y egoísta de siempre. Así que esto no debe sorprenderte demasiado. Pero si lamento lo que debe estar lastimándote.

 

Es obvio que eres incapaz de elegir entre Derek y yo; y Derek es completamente incapaz de mover un dedo para solucionar esto con esa mentalidad suya de que está haciendo lo mejor al sacrificarse por ti, por la felicidad que parece no querer llegar jamás.

Pero yo no soy ninguno de ustedes, no soy un mártir y por supuesto jamás me he sacrificado por nadie (aunque tu posiblemente fueras la única persona por la que lo haría), por lo que me elijo a mí mismo y a mi propio bienestar lejos de ti y de todos.

Me marcho con alguien que sabes me conoce (pero no tanto como tú), pero si lo suficiente como para tolerarme y no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

 

No intentes comunicarte conmigo o con ella. No me obligues a escapar más lejos de ti. Quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver, cuando el dolor ya no esté presente entre nosotros.

 

Y no olvides (por favor) que a pesar de todo, nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

  Jackson W.

 

Cuando Stiles se desmorona en su habitación al terminar de leer la nota de despedida de Jackson, éste hace lo mismo entre los brazos de Lydia.

Ambos con el corazón partido en mil pedazos.

*****

Los días que pasan tras la partida de Jackson son los peores en la vida de Stiles hasta ese momento. El dolor de su partida le sienta tan duro y tan profundamente que es como si estuviera incompleto, como si una pieza importante en su interior hubiese desaparecido dejando un abismo en su lugar. Al mismo tiempo tiene una sensación de irrealidad, un aturdimiento que le hace pensar que todo es un sueño, un sentimiento tan fuerte que por momentos es como si no tuviera alma en el cuerpo, caminando por su casa, o por los pasillos del instituto, como si solo fuera un cascarón vacío de lo que algún día fue.

Jackson al marcharse se llevo consigo una parte de Stiles.

Está sumido en un sopor que le entumece los sentidos y lo encierra en la perdida, haciéndolo caminar por inercia porque aún hay algunas cosas por las que debe mantenerse en pie, no importa que en el interior ya no quede mucho por ofrecer.

En el instituto nadie perdió oportunidad de preguntarle por Jackson y los motivos de su partida, Stiles contestó una sola vez a las preguntas y a partir de entonces cada quien ha formulado su propia versión de los hechos basándose en un fragmento de la original, por lo que Stiles no ha vuelto a abrir la boca. No tiene el más mínimo sentido hacerlo si nadie piensa creer lo que diga.

Aunque en parte se deba a que Scott, Isaac y Erika, no permiten que nadie se le acerque de más después de la primera vez. Boyd casi nunca intimida a nadie, simplemente se convirtió en una presencia silenciosa a su costado; un apoyo mudo que prefiere sobre el resto. Porque Boyd no le mira con el miedo que tiene el resto a verle caer en pedazos en cualquier segundo, prefiere a Boyd porque él no le recuerda a Jackson en lo más mínimo, ni con sus intentos vanos de consuelo ni con sus miradas.

En las reuniones de la manada ni siquiera hace el intento de participar, simplemente asiste porque Derek se lo pide y no puede decepcionarle a él también. Pero lo único que hace en cuento se presenta en la cabaña es aislarse sobre un pequeño sofá orejón al lado de una ventana con vista al lago, el que no permite nadie toque, ya que era el preferido de Jackson y si se concentra aún puede distinguir su aroma sobre la tela.

Después de la primera vez que alguien intentó alejarlo de ahí, y recibir un pequeño ataque de ansiedad y violencia, nadie volvió a acercarse, y ni siquiera Derek hizo intento de apartarlo de ahí.

En su casa el sheriff simplemente se encuentra desesperado ante la situación de Stiles, no tiene idea de que decir o hacer para hacerle sentir mejor y la desesperación también está causando estragos en él. Nunca ha lidiado con un Stiles deprimido más allá de aquella vez tras la muerte de su esposa; y en aquella ocasión terminaron con un psicólogo.

No tiene idea de que hacer porque es la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que Stiles no se guarda su dolor solo para no preocuparle, es la primera vez que Stiles no levanta su sonrisa y su sarcasmo para protegerse. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Stiles está siendo egoísta, pensando únicamente en sí mismo y su dolor, y el sheriff no sabe qué hacer con eso, con su hijo.

Por lo que en un acto desesperado decide enfrentar sus propios fantasmas en un intento de recuperar a su hijo.

*****

En sí lo que le empieza a despertarlo es el aroma del chocolate colándose por su nariz, atrayéndolo casi mágicamente hacia el mundo de los vivos con su esencia. Pero lo que termina de despejarlo del todo es el ver a su padre sentado a la orilla de la cama con una bandeja con su desayuno favorito: gofres ahogados en miel de maple, un vaso enorme de jugo de arándano, la taza humeante de chocolate y su cereal favorito, ese que aun le vale miradas raras en el supermercado porque en la cubierta de la caja hay un unicornio y porque todo el mundo sabe que el sheriff no tiene más hijos que Stiles; pero a opinión de Stiles los malvaviscos y las estrellitas de galleta valen completamente la pena aquellas miradas.

Entonces cae en cuenta, con dolorosa claridad, que es la primera vez en muchos años que es levantado un sábado por la mañana con el desayuno en la cama. Una costumbre demasiado dolorosa, que incluía a los tres miembros de su familia, como para seguir realizando cuando esa era la forma en que iniciaban un día juntos, sin interrupciones de por medio, sin llamadas espontaneas de la comisaria para su padre ni exámenes por revisar de los alumnos de su madre. Era un día exclusivo para ellos que iniciaba con el desayuno en la cama del pequeño Stiles.

Su padre debe estar realmente asustado de su comportamiento como para sacar del baúl viejos fantasmas y hacerles frente. Solo porque su hijo no ha sonreído en días.

\- Desayuna rápido, tenemos un día muy agitado por delante. – le dice el sheriff en cuanto le ve abrir los ojos, ignorando por completo la sorpresa y el desconcierto en ellos, mientras le entrega la bandeja con la comida; aunque después de unos segundos se hace imposible continuar ignorando las preguntas que se leen claras en el rostro de Stiles.

Preguntas que no dice en voz alta porque, a raíz de la nota y la partida de Jackson, Stiles dejo de hablar casi en su totalidad, porque hablar le duele demasiado como para hacerlo sin Jackson ya que éste jamás le dijo que guardara silencio una vez que su relación comenzó, nunca le había interrumpido o mirado de una forma hostil para conseguir silencio. Jackson lo dejaba hablar y desahogarse, permitía que las tonterías llegaran a su fin para que Stiles pudiese revelar lo que en verdad lo lastimaba o sentía.

Y sin el rubio Stiles no encontraba razón para continuar desesperando al resto del mundo. Y era un poco irónico en lo mucho que se estaba pareciendo a Derek cuando alguna vez dijo que no podían ser más diferentes.

\- Vamos a pasar el día en el lago… como antes. Pescaremos un poco, nadaremos y prenderemos una fogata cuando llegue la noche, donde voy a avergonzarte con muchas historias de tu infancia delante de tus amigos. A los que invite solo para que no te sientas tan perdido en la dimensión de la vergüenza donde te voy a mandar en cuanto abra la boca. – comienza a explicar un momento después, centrando a Stiles nuevamente en la realidad y sorprendiéndolo porque el chico no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que escuchó a su papá bromear así.

Stiles aún no termina de asimilar lo que ha visto y escuchado cuando su padre se levanta de su cama dirigiéndose a su armario, tomando diversas prendas de ropa cuando se para frente a él y lo abre, depositándolas en una pequeña maleta de lona que no había visto hasta ese momento.

Lo siguiente que el sheriff sabe, después de meter una camiseta con un logotipo que parece de piratas en la maleta, es que su hijo le abraza con todas sus fuerzas; incapaz de contener las ganas de tenerle cerca, de agradecerle lo que está haciendo por él cuando sabe cuánto le duele hacerlo.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo. – le susurra Stiles contra su hombro, casi no reconociendo su voz y con las lágrimas derramándose en el proceso. Lágrimas que no sabía le quedaran.

\- Si, Stiles, quiero hacerlo. – aclara, porque esto jamás se ha tratado de una obligación para él. – No voy a perder a mi hijo, no voy a dejar que continúes sumiéndote en el dolor cuando más me necesitas. No voy a dejarte solo, Stiles. – añade, devolviendo el abrazo de su hijo con más fuerza, con todo lo que tiene dentro y no se ha atrevido a demostrarle en años. Con todo lo que le ama y le necesita.

Su abrazo solo termina cuando la humedad en sus respectivas camisas ya no puede crecer más, hasta que Stiles entiende que es verdad, su padre siempre estará ahí.

\- Apresúrate, salimos en cuarenta y cinco minutos. – ordena, tomando la maleta a medio hacer del suelo para ir a su habitación y continuar con la suya.

Stiles tarda menos de diez minutos en limpiar cada plato en la bandeja, diez más en darse una ducha y estar completamente listo al pie de la escalera, junto con todas las cosas que su padre olvido empacar.

Han pasado casi ocho años sin que ninguno haya ido a pescar, y la verdad es que la emoción junto con la anticipación que se siente son suficientes para sacar de su mente todo el infierno que ha estado viviendo en los últimos días, aunque sea solo por unas cuantas horas; el tiempo suficiente para que comience a sanar sin darse cuenta.

Cuando llegan a la cabaña su padre se queda estático delante de ella, contemplándola como a un amigo al que no has visto en años y te llene de nostalgia el reencontrarte con él. Aunque también con algo de miedo por todo lo que hay que enfrentar ahora que de nuevo se ven las caras.

Por primera vez el sheriff es realmente consciente de la magnitud de lo que está haciendo, de lo que realmente significa estar ahí. Dado que la vez anterior estaba demasiado aturdido, por la impresión de ver a tantos adolescentes ahí dentro, como para tomarse el tiempo de procesar debidamente el gran paso que estaba dando, su primer paso para reconciliarse con la pérdida y la falta de su esposa.

Stiles llama su atención al colocar una mano sobre su hombro, indicándole con la mirada que está bien si desea marcharse, pero el sheriff descarta la idea en cuanto la ve cruzar el rostro de su hijo andando con paso firme hasta la puerta de entrada. Para cuando al fin están en el interior Stiles se sorprende de encontrarla completamente vacía y silenciosa; como si ahí no viviera nadie. Sin señal alguna de Derek por ningún lado

Por lo que se permite asustarse, creyendo que Derek también ha decidido alejarse de él por su incapacidad de escoger, de amar a solo uno de entre los dos.

Al menos hasta el sonido del chapoteo del agua en el exterior llama su atención, no tarda más de dos segundos en llegar a la puerta trasera y encontrarse con la imagen de Derek nadando a unos cuantos metros de la orilla. Es como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

En el momento en el que Derek se percata de su presencia, y la de su padre que le ha seguido en cuanto lo vio salir prácticamente corriendo, se dirige a saludarles. Para cuando Derek ha salido del agua Stiles hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque sus ojos no le devoren el cuerpo y el recuerdo de aquella tarde en el que le vio solo con una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura le consuma las pocas neuronas que le quedan. Pero en gran medida porque ese recuerdo supone el inicio del momento en que todo se arruino entre ellos.

Derek les saluda a ambos sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, como si no estuviera vistiendo solo un bañador demasiado corto y sugestivo como para que un adolescente deprimido, y con las hormonas algo revolucionadas, como Stiles le vea sin querer morir de combustión espontanea.

\- Creí que llegarían más tarde, los demás no llegaran hasta como para el medio día. – informa, una vez que la mano húmeda de Stiles descansa dentro de su bolsillo en un apretado puño, preservando el calor único de Derek sobre su piel. Y tal pereciera que Derek no está semidesnudo frente al sheriff del pueblo por la forma en la que le habla, todo educada cordialidad.

\- Solo quise aprovechar el día, ya sabes. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros en nuestro viaje de pesca? Quiero ver si Stiles aún recuerda como se sostiene una caña de pescar. – pregunta su padre, eludiendo bastante bien el hecho de que si están ahí tan temprano es solo para que la idea de arrepentirse no cobrara fuerza si lo pensaba demasiado. Derek se ve sorprendido por la invitación pero igualmente acepta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La primera sonrisa que Stiles le ve dar a alguien.

\- Será un placer, no he pescado desde hace mucho tiempo. – le dice Derek, y Stiles sabe que esto es grande, se da cuenta que Derek también está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerle sentir mejor.

Lo sabe porque está seguro que Derek jamás compartiría un pedazo de su vida pasada, ni siquiera uno tan insignificante como el ir a pescar, si no hubiese una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Cuando Derek entra a la cabaña para cambiarse Stiles no puede evitar acercarse a su padre y liberar el comentario que le quema la lengua.

\- ¿En serio quieres exponerlo al aburrimiento más absoluto que tu y yo conocemos? ¿Sabes que podemos acabar en el fondo del lago si se enoja mucho, verdad? Sin contar que no pescaremos absolutamente nada. – dice un poco sorprendido, quizá histérico, porque, en serio, esto es grande… increíble.

Su padre no le da una respuesta, simplemente se limita a sonreírle con ganas antes de darle un abrazo con un solo brazo e ir hacia el bote atracado cerca del muelle. Bote que Stiles no había visto hasta ese momento.

\- ¡¿De dónde salió eso?! – pregunta inmensamente sorprendido, saliendo tras su padre casi al instante. Porque aparentemente nadie había escatimado en esfuerzos porque ese día fuese memorable, para hacerle sentir bien; y porque se sentía genuinamente intrigado por saber cuántas sorpresas le quedaban por descubrir.

*****

Tal y como Derek les había dicho la manada llegó al filo del medio día, todo un mar de gritos, rugido de motores y un escándalo de bocinas resonando por el aire porque alguien no sabe como estacionar un monovolumen en un espacio de casi veinte metros sin rayar la pintura del auto de Melissa McCall. Se presentan con tal precisión que para cuando el último de ellos está cruzando la puerta de entrada los frutos de una pesca de más de tres horas empiezan a perfumar el ambiente desde las brazas en la improvisada parrilla que Derek y el sheriff han hecho cerca de la casa.

Ya que sorprendentemente el lago se fue llenando de vida por culpa del crecimiento del riachuelo que lo alimentaba en los últimos años.

Por lo que todos almorzaron pescado frito hasta que se hartaron, lo cual era verdaderamente difícil dado que tres de ellos eran como un pozo sin fondo sobrenatural. El sheriff solo lo atribuyo a la adolescencia, Stiles a que sus amigos eran unos monstruos, en el buen sentido.

Stiles también descubrió, en el proceso de la pesca, que estar junto a Derek durante más de tres horas en un casi absoluto silencio más que lastimarle había anestesiado el dolor que aún sentía por la ausencia de Jackson y su partida. En cierta forma la cercanía de Derek había dejado de doler ahora que Jackson no estaba, y eso causaba serios conflictos en Stiles.

Conflictos que amenazaron con afectar la felicidad del día, al menos hasta que Scott entró en acción y los cortó de tajo. Las pelas en el agua no cesaron a partir de ese momento, y se descontrolaron tanto que Stiles pensó que Erika realmente les arrancaría los brazos a Isaac y Boyd cuando la dejaron empapada de pies a cabeza cuando tomaba el sol recostada en la orilla; lo que no sucedió solo porque los dos cobardes terminaron ocultos tras Derek.

Sin contar los diez litros de agua que Scott le había hecho tragar al intentar hundirlo, algo por lo cual no había tardado en arrepentirse cuando Stiles le quito el traje de baño en una maniobra digna de cualquier luchador profesional que se respetara, y a sus habilidades de escapista.

Más tarde, cuando el sheriff decidió que era suficiente violencia acuática, todos comenzaron un juego de foot-ball americano semi-acuático donde, _"¡Oh por Dios!"_ el padre de Stiles hizo gala de esas habilidades deportivas de las que tanto hablaba y las que Stiles creía eran puras patrañas.

Que el nivel de violencia no se viera reducido en lo absoluto no pareció mermar la diversión de ninguno, y Stiles estuvo más que contento de pertenecer al equipo ganador cuando ninguno de los hombres-lobo pudo competir con la astucia y experiencia de su padre. Todos salvo Derek, porque Stiles no creía que tantos milagros sucedieran en un mismo día, que se limitó a recolectar la leña para la fogata que su padre le había dicho harían al caer la noche.

Observando a su padre, Stiles no podía decir cuando había sido la última vez que le vio tan feliz; no desde la muerte de su madre, desde aquellos días en que solo ellos tres jugaban a la orilla del lago frente a la cabaña. Y si era sincero, él tampoco lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan alegre que durante todo el juego no pensó en otra cosa que en ellos, en sus amigos y él como la pelota casi no salía de posesión de su padre. Durante todo ese tiempo no pensó ni una sola vez en Jackson o Derek, ni en la encrucijada emocional que le representaban. Ni siquiera cuando su mirada quedaba colgada de la de Derek más tiempo del que se consideraría normal.

Para cuando la fogata casi se había consumido, y las historias de terror habían comenzado a dar más risa que miedo por los restos de malvaviscos en los rostros de todos, el sheriff decidió que ya era hora de ir a la cama a lo que las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero después de quince minutos de suplicas infructuosas y más bostezos que palabras, todos terminaron dentro de sus sacos de dormir. Scott, Isaac y Boyd repartidos por la sala, Erika en la habitación que solía ser de Stiles, Derek en el sofá incomodo que le traía malos recuerdos a Stiles, y él y su padre en la habitación que solía ser la que compartía con su madre.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que el sheriff cayera profundamente dormido y Stiles escapara hacia el exterior, justo hacia la orilla del muelle. El mismo sitio donde semanas atrás Scott y él conversaban sobre Allison.

El viento había comenzado a soplar después de un tiempo, el agua se agitaba a su alrededor y las nubes se movían lentamente en el cielo opacando a la luna cada cierto tiempo. Ni siquiera se percato de que había comenzado a temblar hasta que una manta cayó sobre sus hombros y la cerró alrededor de su cuerpo por inercia.

\- Deberías estar dentro, vas a pescar un resfriado. – le reprendió Derek con suavidad, cuando Stiles giro el rostro para buscar quien había sido el que le había llevado la prenda.

Su tono denotaba cierto aire de autoridad que solo había percibido en su padre, o personas tan mayores como él,  y Stiles estaba seguro que Derek no eran tan mayor como para sonar así. Derek no debía sonar a si bajo ningún concepto.

\- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, ya sabes… tiempo para mí. Además no podía dormir, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y esas cosas son amigas del insomnio así que… aquí estoy. – dijo, abriendo los brazos un poco para señalar su posición en ese momento; porque puede que ya no estuviera tomando el Aderall con la regularidad de antes pero el insomnio era una constante en su vida desde mucho antes de ser medicado, y no creía poder erradicarla en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – pregunta Derek, solo para cambiar de tema y alejar ese brillo extraño que apareció en los ojos de Stiles cuando menciono esas _"demasiadas cosas"_ que le rondaban en la mente, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el muelle junto a él.

\- No ha estado mal, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto… gracias por eso… no tenias porque hacerlo. – añadió Stiles, agradeciendo en su interior que si lo hiciera.

\- No me des las gracias, todo fue idea de tu padre, yo solo sugerí la fogata. – contesta Derek, restándose meritos; porque si hubiese sido por él solo habría llevado a Stiles lejos.

\- De todas maneras, gracias. Pudiste optar por no participar en todo esto… sé que no es tu estilo y eso cuenta mucho para mí. Me ayudo a no fingir todo el tiempo delante de mi padre. – le explicó Stiles, aparando la mirada de Derek para dirigirla una vez más a la superficie del lago donde se reflejaba la luna en un vaivén casi hipnotizante.

\- No tienes porque fingir, Stiles… si lo que quieres es…

\- ¡Derek, no quiero que mi padre se preocupe más por mí, no quiero que sienta que de un momento a otro voy a desaparecer, porque no resisto esa mirada en sus ojos! ¡Sé que no debería fingir pero lo hago para que él esté bien, es mi trabajo! – le interrumpió Stiles de manera abrupta, sacando un poco del enojo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. – Y si me centró en fingir que estoy bien, tarde o temprano dejara de ser una mentira.

\- Stiles, yo… - intentó decir otra vez Derek, pero Stiles le cortó de nuevo.

\- No, yo… lo siento, no debí gritarte. No tienes culpa de nada, solo estoy… un poco sensible todavía.

\- Ha pasado casi un mes, Stiles, es normal que te sientas así. – intento consolarle Derek, hacerle saber que estaba bien que aún se sintiera dolido por lo que había sucedido, que todavía era demasiado pronto como para empezar a sanar; sobre todo con él cerca recordándole el motivo de su dolor.

\- Tres semanas y dos días. – dijo Stiles repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Derek fuera de juego. – Han pasado tres semanas y dos días desde que se fue, no es solo _casi un mes_ para mí. Sigo extrañándolo y me duele como el primer día, de hecho sé que nunca va dejar de dolerme su ausencia y la forma en que se fue porque sé que es mi culpa, pero… pero Jackson no me perdonaría jamás si no supero todo esto, se burlaría de mi porque soy una chica, como siempre me decía. Y aunque me mate el no tenerlo a mi lado le debo el superarlo, y hoy, contigo y los demás, he empezado a hacerlo.

Derek no dice nada tras lo que Stiles le ha dicho, demasiado sorprendido por sus palabras. El saber que le está ayudando a sanar llegándole más profundo de lo que jamás espero.

\- Pronto dejara de doler… como lo hace, será menos. Solo date más tiempo. – comienza a decirle con la voz entrecortada, quedándose callado al terminar porque realmente no sabe que más decir. El nudo en su garganta es demasiado grande como para permitirle agregar algo aunque pudiera.

Pero Stiles no tardó en llenar el silencio entre los dos, como siempre.

\- ¿Me…ayudaras a hacerlo? ¿A que ya no duela tanto? – pidió Stiles, buscando la mirada de Derek al tiempo que lo sujetaba tentativamente por la muñeca.

Durante un largo momento Derek solo se limito a observar el punto donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, cuando Stiles pareció intuir que su respuesta sería negativa y empezó a apartar su mano Derek le tomo reforzando el agarre hasta que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados.

\- Siempre… - contestó, sosteniendo la mirada en la de Stiles, apretando un poco más la mano del joven. –…para lo que sea, Stiles, siempre voy a estar ahí.

Esa noche Stiles por fin sintió como su corazón comenzaba a cicatrizar y a latir con normalidad por primera vez en días, dejando atrás parte del pesar que cargaba.

*****

Después del primer fin de semana en la casa del lago en compañía de su padre y el resto le siguieron bastantes más, y ya no solo para animar a Stiles, si no por la simple razón de reunirse y pasar un buen rato juntos. Con el paso del tiempo incluso la madre de Scott se unió a ellos.

Las cosas terminaron volviéndose tan habituales que cuando Stiles sorprendió a su padre instalando un televisor en la sala de estar con ayuda de Boyd no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera, cuando horas más tarde, Derek gritaba a todo pulmón _"¡OUT!"_ al lado de su padre mientras veían la final de la liga estatal de baseball.

Lo que si le sorprendió un poco fue que su padre invitara a Derek a mudarse de nuevo a su casa después del tercer partido que vieron juntos.

\- _"…Porque no siempre puedo venir aquí a ver los partidos con un fanático tan grande como yo"_

Fue la excusa que puso, pero Stiles sabía que había algo más oculto tras esas palabras, pero no supo de qué iba por más que intento averiguarlo. Aunque muy sutilmente estuvo tratando de sacárselo durante la semana previa a que Derek terminara aceptando la oferta.

Lo que les dejo claro a todos que el sheriff sabía más cosas de las que les dejaba saber. Lo cual causo un escalofrió intenso en Stiles. ¿Qué tanto sabría su padre de lo que pasaba en Beacon Hills y no mencionaba?

Pero lejos de la preocupación de Stiles porque su padre supiera cosas que no debiera también había algo más rondando su mente esos días, algo que se hacía más y más evidente con cada día que pasaba. Su afinidad con Derek. La cual se había hecho tan notoria que incluso Boyd le preguntó si algo pasaba entre ellos, a lo que Stiles rápidamente dijo que no; en mayor parte porque el admitirlo en voz alta era como si traicionara a Jackson de alguna forma.

Pero era notorio que la relación entre él y Derek había comenzado a hacerse más cercana. Las cosas en un comienzo eran simples, miradas fugaces que apenas y se percibían, el escaso contacto físico que se esforzaban en evitar por temor a que el miedo floreciera de un momento a otro; pero después, cuando las cosas parecieron relajarse, las miradas que antes eran fugaces se convirtieron en una caza furtiva por atrapar la contraria, el escaso contacto físico se torno en roses buscados con impaciencia.

Tiempo más tarde no se podía ver al uno sin el otro cerca, casi como si orbitaran alrededor del otro, conversaban durante horas en las que nadie sabía cuál era el tema de conversación. Veían la televisión juntos, iban al supermercado como antes e incluso caminaban por el bosque.

Todo comenzó a ser demasiado evidente como para que lo continuaran ignorando.

Cuando una tarde, el primer beso llegó, no se sorprendieron demasiado; pero el temor latente y los fantasmas que aun rondaban la mente de Stiles les jugaron una mala pasada.

\- Está bien, Stiles… él… él está cambiando, al igual que tú. – fueron las palabras que uso Derek para calmarle, para apaciguar sus miedos. Y sorprendentemente funcionaron, aunque Stiles en esos momentos no alcanzo a comprender lo que significaban.

Lo único que quedo grabado en su mente esa noche, fue la forma en que Derek y él se hicieron uno bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana.

Días más tarde se enteró que Derek aún podía sentir a Jackson porque nunca había dejado de pertenecer a la manada.

Y una semana más tarde Jackson tocaba a su puerta.

*****

Cuando Stiles abrió la puerta de su habitación lo único que se espero fue ver a Jackson de pie al otro lado, luciendo exactamente igual a la última vez, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado diferente. No era algo que se notara a simple vista, de hecho era algo que solo percibirías si conocieras a la persona al nivel en que Stiles conocía a Jackson, demasiado íntimamente como para pasar por alto el cambio tan sutil en su persona.

A Stiles le basto una mirada para saber que Jackson no era el mismo, que incluso él mismo ya no era igual. Se les notaba en la mirada.

Pero al tenerlo frente a él, lejos de sentirse culpable por lo que pasaba con Derek, Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que notar un alivio distendiéndose por su cuerpo, desterrando el dolor sordo que no lo había dejado en ningún momento tras su partida; al tiempo que le abrazaba con toda la fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo.

Le había extrañado demasiado como para expresarlo con simples palabras.

\- Creí que jamás iba a volver a verte. – le dijo Stiles, con la amenaza del llanto quebrándole la voz y haciendo más brillantes sus ojos cafés-dorados por la luz que le golpeaba de lleno.

\- Te dije que algún día volveríamos a hacerlo, Stiles. – fue lo que le contestó Jackson, estrechándolo aun más fuerte.

\- No debiste marcharte. – reclamó Stiles sin soltarle.

\- Tenía que, lo sabes, y por lo visto no me equivoque al hacerlo. – señalo, terminando con el abrazo con cierta reticencia por parte de Stiles. – Ya están juntos, ¿no es cierto?

Stiles, lejos de sentirse como un traidor como había imaginado, solo asintió con ligera ansiedad, armándose de valor para preguntar lo que venía sospechando desde hacía unos días.

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste, no es así? Para orillarme a escoger. – soltó, notando el enojo que sentía contra Jackson por hacerle aquello, por dejarle, y sin embargo su voz no cambio de tono e increíblemente el enojo también se desvaneció. Y Stiles sabía que era cierto, que Jackson se había apartado del camino para obligarlo a elegir. Lo sabía porque lo veía en sus ojos.

\- Te dije que tú serías la única persona por la que alguna vez me sacrificaría, Stiles. – contestó Jackson, sin atisbo alguno de arrepentimiento en su semblante. Él sabía que era lo correcto hacerse a un lado. – Era necesario. – añadió sin más.

\- ¡Creí que me moriría, Jackson! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me dolió el que te fueras así?! ¡Te Amo, Idiota! – reclamó, sintiendo la rabia fluir nuevamente en su sangre, avivada por la verdad que acababa de pronunciar. Nunca había dejado de amarle.

\- Estoy seguro que ni una mínima parte de lo que dolió a mí, Stiles. Te estaba entregando a la persona que amas más que a mí. ¿Alguna vez has hecho un sacrificio tan grande por alguien más? ¿Alguna vez te has hecho a un lado para que la persona que amas sea completamente feliz con alguien más? Porque a mi destrozo por dentro. – no había furia en las palabras de Jackson, ni siquiera reclamó, simplemente una serenidad que por un momento asusto a Stiles.

Al menos hasta que comprendió que Jackson había superado su dolor a favor de no herirlo, a favor de no lastimarse a sí mismo. Comprendió que Jackson estaba en paz.

\- Había otras formas, no te voy a negar eso, pero la más efectiva era abandonarte. Porque de esa forma sería inevitable que buscaras refugio en los brazos de las personas que amabas, así sería inevitable que escogieras por encima de mí. Muy por encima de tu temor a hacerme daño porque yo fui el primero en lastimarte. – explicó, como si lo que hizo fuese lo más normal del mundo, al tiempo que terminó tomando a Stiles de la mano y guiándolo hacia la sala de estar, donde ambos tomaron asiento en el enorme sofá con luz de la tarde colándose por una ventana.

\- ¿Pero y tú…? Dios, Jackson no tenias porque…

\- Me di cuenta de cuánto lo amabas, Stiles, y me hice aún lado porque no toleraba la infelicidad que emanabas cada vez que me tocabas o le mirabas. La confusión que sentías estaba matándome lentamente, me fui porque era lo mejor. Te deje porque así serías feliz con él, y sé que es así porque no hay rastro de sufrimiento en ti. – le dijo Jackson, tocando su pecho con un dedo, justo sobre su corazón. –Dicen que el que ama más en una relación es quien sufre más… yo decidí ser el primero en marcharse.

\- Pero… pero no he dejado de amarte… Jackson yo aún…

\- Lo sé,  Stiles, yo no he dejado de amarte un solo momento pero ahora es diferente, y sé que lo sabes. Así que no te martirices y se feliz, por mi. Una vez me dijiste que nunca dejarías de luchar por tu felicidad y la de todas las personas que amas, y quiero que cumplas eso. – le insto, acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Una caricia que fue tan suave como la seda, tal y como Stiles sabía era el corazón de Jackson.

\- ¿Y tu…sufres? – preguntó Stiles casi con miedo, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Jackson, percibiendo sus latidos; como si quisiera detectar la mentira en su respuesta.

\- Sufro de la misma forma en que tú nunca dejaras de hacerlo, con un dolor sordo que te recuerda a las personas más importantes de tu vida cuando estas se han marchado.

\- ¡Pero no quiero que vuelvas a irte!

\- Y no lo hare, pero ya no estaré en tu vida como antes… yo también conocí a alguien. – le explicó, añadiendo la ultima parte con cierto titubeo porque a pesar de lo que dijera y sintiera, una parte de su ser aún se resistía un poco a la idea de tener a alguien que no fuera Stiles, así como Stiles sentía lo propio al estar con Derek y no con Jackson, pero era una parte con la que tenían que aprender a vivir.

\- ¿Lydia? – preguntó Stiles, porque para él era la respuesta más obvia.

\- No, Stiles, Lydia y yo solo somos amigos ahora. Sabes que quiere mantenerse fuera de todo esto lo más posible. – negó Jackson, refiriéndose al asunto sobrenatural del cual Lydia no parecía recuperarse. – Es… es Danny, no dejo de ir a verme un solo fin de semana. Al comienzo solo era para informarme de lo que pasaba en el pueblo… sobre ti, pero después las cosas simplemente cambiaron entre él y yo. Ha sido mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida, creo que… era normal terminar así.

\- Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, la fachada de mejor amigo solo te la creías tú. – le aclaró Stiles sin atisbo alguno de celos o molestia. – Era cuestión de tiempo el que intentara seducirte desde que descubrió que también te gustaban los chicos. – se encontró diciendo con humor, descubriendo que tal declaración no le dolía tanto, que la aceptaba. Escocia, si, no iba a negarlo, pero era más como el sentimiento de tener que dejar ir a un hermano con la persona que éste quiere. Ahora era diferente, pero nunca dejaría de amarle. – Me alegró por ti… y por él.

\- Y yo por ti y Derek.

\- ¿Dolió mucho el golpe que te dio cuando descubrió que eras bisexual y no se lo contaste? – preguntó Stiles, sonriendo como antes, sintiendo como esa parte que había dejado un abismo en su interior volvía a estar en su sitio, completándolo.

\- Fue una suerte que mi habilidad para curarme sea casi instantánea. – devolvió con una risa. – Ahora podremos ser los mejores amigos, ¿no?

\- Pero no se lo digas a Scott, que probablemente me pateara el culo de aquí a la luna si se entera. – le advirtió Stiles, sabiendo que era una idea bastante acertada de lo que Scott le haría si sabía que Jackson y él estaban en el mismo nivel de mejores amigos de Stiles.

\- No prometo nada, sabes que molestar al testículo número uno es una debilidad que tengo. – le dijo Jackson son descaro.

Ambos estallaron en risas porque era cierto, porque ahora podían estar cerca el uno del otro sin lastimarse mutuamente por estar con alguien más. Porque nunca estarían separados.

Solo faltaba un pequeño asunto pendiente para dar por terminada esa parte de su historia juntos e iniciar una nueva.

\- ¿Podríamos… una última vez? – preguntó Stiles cuando las risas cesaron y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Jackson.

\- La despedida, ¿no es así? Jamás terminamos, no como debió ser. – aceptó Jackson de manera tacita, acortando la distancia entre ellos al mismo tiempo que Stiles.

Todo rastro de la risa anterior había desaparecido pero no por ello la alegría y la paz que se instauro entre ellos; no se trataba de nada más que la despedida, el cierre de esa parte de su vida como uno.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron el mundo pareció desvanecerse en una súbita luminosidad que opaco a todo lo demás excepto la percepción que tenían el uno del otro, el suave roce de sus bocas contra la otra y el vaivén final de sus lenguas. Era un beso de finales y de principios, de promesas cumplidas y sacrificios, era un beso de amor, de ternura y suavidad.

Era un beso de despedida.

En el momento en el que sus labios se separaron solo quedaron unidos por sus manos y por sus frentes que se tocaban, respirando el mismo aire del otro.

\- Sabes que si Derek no existiera, que si mi corazón te amara más a ti… - empezó a decir Stiles mirando fijamente a Jackson, levantando su mano para acariciarle el rostro; poniendo todo lo que sentía en aquella caricia y en su mirada.

\- O si Danny no estuviera. – dijo a su vez Jackson, añadiendo el nombre de su actual novio a la frase de Stiles con el corazón oprimido por todos los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior.

\- Tú serías el único. – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo como tontos al ser capaces de pensar lo mismo que el otro después de todo lo sucedido.

\- Pero Danny existe y es perfecto para ti.

\- Y Derek lo es para ti, con todo y eso de que no hable. – aceptó Jackson, sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo. – Aunque… el tuyo está un poco roto.

Stiles no pudo evitar la risa que le nació en el pecho y resonó por toda la pequeña habitación. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo sentía que cada cosa estaba en su sitio.

\- No sé si lo sepas, Whittemore, pero tú también estás roto. – aclaró, separándose por fin pero clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Jackson, en el mismo jersey claro que lo volvía un poco loco y un poco tonto, pero que ahora solo le hacía sentir paz. – Y Danny también, y yo… y todos.

\- Perfectamente rotos. – acepto Jackson.

\- Nunca voy a dejar de quererte, ¿sabes eso, verdad?

\- Y yo a ti, Stilinski. Ahora dejemos de hablar de estas cosas antes de que también me vuelvas una chica. – le reclamó en burla, lanzándole un manotazo al pecho. Uno que no alcanzo dar por las risas que estallaron en consecuencia.

Porque podía ser cursi el que se dijeran esas cosas según Jackson, pero entre ellos ya no existía la vergüenza y si la plena confianza. La misma confianza que Stiles esperaba tener con Derek algún día, la misma confianza que le permitiera sanar todas sus heridas y ser feliz sin reparo alguno, con Stiles a su lado.

Había muchas formas de clasificar lo que sentía y no sentía por Jackson, todas ellas complicadas y tan verdaderas que Stiles era incapaz de negar ninguna o encontrarle algún falló. Pero de cierta forma esa unión entre ellos había alcanzado una fácil definición gracias a Scott y aquella conversación mientras comían pizza con Isaac y Boyd.

Jackson fue su primero, siempre lo sería, y por ello era inevitable sentir cosas por él que nunca sentiría por alguien más, ni siquiera ahora que eran solo amigos. Era inevitable quererlo, amarlo, porque Jackson siempre sería la primera persona a la cual le abrió su corazón de verdad, y él siempre sería la primera persona a la cual Jackson le revelo su verdadero ser.

Era completamente imposible no querer a Jackson porque siempre sería una persona muy importante en su vida y pieza fundamental en su pasado, pero era igualmente imposible no amar a Derek más de lo que amaba a Jackson, porque Derek era su presente y su futuro, y con suerte, sería su último.

Estaba tan seguro de ello de la misma forma en que sabía que esa manada de adolescentes se había convertido en su familia. Porque el dolor de Scott no sería eterno y el amor le llegaría una vez más cuando las heridas infligidas por Allison se curaran. Porque sabía que Boyd algún día le diría a Erika que le gustaba solo por la forma en que la veía cada vez que pasaba frente a él y le sonreía con intenciones no habladas tras aquella expresión.

Estaba plenamente seguro de que su vida sería casi perfecta a partir de ese momento solo por la forma en que la expresión de Isaac cambiaba radicalmente cuando Scott le sonreía.

Y Stiles sabe todo aquello sin el menor rastro de dudas, sin necesidad de disimular los sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo se negó a sí mismo y que hasta hace poco tiempo acepto, encontrando en el proceso de aquella aceptación el camino a su felicidad.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es el final alternativo para Jackson, simplemente mi corazón no soporto la idea de no tener mi Jackson/Stiles en algun lado y he aqui el resultado de mi mente hiperactiva.

** **

**~SON MOMENTOS PARA DEJAR LOS DISIMULOS ATRAS~**

**-Final Alternativo Jackson/Stiles-**

Es un instante casi eterno el tiempo que le lleva a Stiles entender el contenido completo de la nota, y para cuando lo hace parece irónico como se derrumba sobre sí mismo como un castillo de naipes sobre el suelo. La nota y él tocando el piso con un golpe sordo que llena el espacio de su sala, solo para ser reemplazado casi al instante por un sollozo amargo y crudo, empapado de arrepentimiento.

Un rasgo inequívoco de un dolor que le paraliza el cuerpo, causando que sus pulmones duelan por el aire que se rehúsa a ser respirado; un dolor completamente tolerable a diferencia del que le sacude por la abrupta partida de Jackson, por el agujero que se ha abierto en su pecho al saberle perdido, al solo encontrar una nota como toda explicación.

Una explicación que arde como acido en las venas porque las razones ahí escritas, todas ellas, son nacidas de su egoísmo e inmadurez. La partida de Jackson en sí, es solo su culpa.

Le duele porque le ha perdido, a Jackson, el primero… y hasta ahora se da cuenta, cuando ha comenzado a ser ya demasiado tarde, que es el único, que siempre ha sido el único.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde su padre le encuentra inconsciente en el mismo sitio donde se dejo caer, encogido sobre sí mismo en un acto reflejo porque el dolor no sea tan intenso; esa ocasión el ataque de pánico le venció por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como puede el sheriff le reanima unos minutos más tarde, aterrado de perderle también a él.

Cuando Stiles despierta no tarda en aferrarse a su padre mientras éste lee la nota que sostenía, casi aferrada, en su puño; nota que tomo en un instante que no recuerda. Solloza en el hombro de su padre como un niño pequeño porque no tiene más fuerzas para ser valiente en esos momentos.

Si el ataque de pánico que le abraza esa ocasión no llega a vencerle es solo porque su padre no se lo permitió.

Esa noche, después de horas de llanto y explicaciones entrecortadas, Stiles duerme bajo los efectos narcóticos de medicamentos que no tomaba desde hacía meses. Sumido en un sueño sin sueños, solo una vasta oscuridad donde solo se encuentra él y nadie más.

Al despertar el sol del medio día ya atraviesa su ventana, pero lo que más le sorprende es encontrar a Derek sentado en la silla de su escritorio, observándolo como si le doliera hacerlo a la par que la preocupación ha acabado cincelada en sus rasgos. Stiles no necesita ningún poder especial para saber que su padre le ha llamado para que le cuide.

\- Estoy bien. – dice con la voz ronca, irritada después de la noche que ha tenido y el cansancio que aun percibe sobre los hombros. La mentira no le sale y es consciente de que aunque hubiese sido verdad el semblante de Derek no habría cambiado en nada.

\- ¡Deja de pretender que todo está bien cuando no es así, Stiles! – le reprende Derek alzando la voz en cuanto escucha su mentira fallida, levantándose de la silla en un movimiento rígido, brusco.

El malestar siendo evidente en la forma en que sus hombros se mantienen en tensión y en como recorre la habitación de un lado a otro, como un animal enjaulado, sin siquiera mirarle porque toda esa situación comienza a ser demasiado absurda, demasiado dolorosa como para continuar sin que ninguno se vuelva loco.

Derek al final de todo se termina maldiciendo porque todo aquello pudo haberse evitado si no hubiese dicho palabra alguna sobre sus sentimientos hacia Stiles, por no haber sabido actuar como Jackson y apartarse del camino, todo por guardar una esperanza de al final ser el elegido de Stiles cuando era más que obvio que era imposible que esa decisión fuese tomada, no cuando Stiles temía lastimarles al hacerlo. Siendo al final el que más sufrió de los tres. Todo por su culpa e incapacidad de sacrificarse por la felicidad de la persona, se supone, amaba.

¡Se suponía que era su deber hacerlo! ¡Velar por Stiles, por su seguridad y felicidad, como miembro de su manada que era sin importar lo que él como Alpha sintiera!

\- Deja culparte por esto, ¿quieres? Esto es todo mi culpa no tuya, yo fui el que no pudo elegir, yo me gané todo lo que esta sucediéndome. Así que deja de maldecirte de una buena vez. – le dijo Stiles a Derek, deteniendo su avance con el mero sonido de su voz, dejándolo estático en su sitio, sorprendido por la forma en la que le había hablado.

\- Stiles, si yo…

\- ¡He dicho que te detengas, Derek! – le ordena tajante, porque ya es suficiente de tanto sufrimiento sin sentido y de culpas no merecidas. – Es mi culpa el que Jackson se haya marchado, que me… que me haya dejado. Tú simplemente dejaste que tus sentimientos te guiaran, al igual que creí hacerlo yo. Pero fue mi error creer que no era capaz de elegir solo porque tenía miedo de perderlos, porque me deje llevar por estúpido egoísmo. ¡Esto es mi culpa!

\- Pero debí ser yo el que se marchara, debí pensar en ti más que en mí. Debí ser yo quien cediera. – le espeta, porque la culpa no es solo de Stiles; porque no fue el único que fue egoísta en todo ese asunto.

\- Y sabes tan bien como yo que no te hubiera dejado marchar, no te hubiera dejado opción al igual que ese día en el bosque cuando me dijiste que era mejor ignorar lo que sentíamos y continuar con nuestras vidas, pero no quise y te permití tener esperanza. ¿No lo entiendes, Derek? Esto es mi culpa, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo para que lo entiendas?

\- Entonces es culpa de los dos. – declaró al final Derek. – Esto tiene que parar, Stiles, no podemos seguir andando a tientas en éste asunto, tienes… tienes que elegir. – soltó con pesar, porque comenzaba a intuir de qué forma iban a terminar las cosas.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Stiles, bajando la mirada.  – Y siento mucho todo esto, de verdad lo siento. – añadió con la voz apretada, porque dolía hacerle aquello, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Derek le miró inexpresivo durante un momento antes de ceder a la decepción que le traían las palabras de Stiles.

\- Es él, ¿no es así? – preguntó, en ese tono que indicaba más una constatación que una simple pregunta, resignado.

\- Siempre lo fue, solo que me aferre a la idea de un amor imposible y no me di cuenta de ello; durante tanto tiempo soñé que correspondías mis sentimientos que cuando sucedió… no tuve idea de que hacer. Me engañe a mi mismo al pensar que podría estar contigo pero en el fondo sabía que no sería posible porque amaba a Jackson más de lo que podría amar a cualquiera, por eso nunca pude elegir, porque me cegué y porque me aterraba lastimarlos. – explicó sin el valor de mirar a Derek a los ojos, pero haciéndolo de igual modo porque al menos eso le debía.

\- Y no lo hiciste hasta que Jackson se fue, ¿verdad? – confirmó Derek, porque la decisión de Stiles sucedió en el preciso momento en el que termino de leer aquella nota y Jackson ponía un pie fuera del pueblo.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpo Stiles bajando la mirada, guardando silencio porque ahora si no le quedaba nada por decir.

\- Ve por él entonces, búscale y termina con su sufrimiento… con el tuyo. – le insto Derek, apartándose un poco de él, perfilándose hacia la puerta cuando Stiles se levantó y le detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- Aún así… quiero que sepas que no te mentí, Derek; realmente te quiero. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca, eres importante para mí, mucho. Nunca lo dudes. – declaró Stiles, abrazándose al cuerpo del lobo con toda la fuerza que tenia, intentando que el dolor no le alcanzara usándose a sí mismo como su escudo. Imprimiendo todo sentimiento que tenía por él en ese contacto.

Para terminar depositando un beso sobre sus labios, un beso que debió ser el primero; un beso lleno de emociones calladas y promesas que no se cumplirían. El primer beso de varios que debieron haber disfrutado si Jackson no existiera entre ellos. Solo para terminar separándose lentamente, respirando el mismo aire y resignándose a no estar así por primera y última vez.

\- Entonces deja de preocuparte y ve por él, voy a estar bien. Llevara un poco de tiempo el verte como solo un amigo, pero al final lo hare. He sobrevivido muchas cosas, Stiles, y estoy seguro que te sobreviviré. – le devolvió Derek en respuesta al beso, sonriendo solo un poco, mientras cerraba los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles, disfrutando una última vez de su cercanía antes de dejarlo libre.

*****

Ir en busca de Jackson le toma una semana entera, no solo porque su padre no le dejaba fuera de su vista por más de dos minutos, si no que en esos dos minutos siempre tenía alguien vigilándole. Por lo que para cuando logra escapar ha pasado una semana completa y sus nervios ya no dan para más; por eso cogió el Jeep y salió de su casa sin avisar a nadie, ni siquiera a la manada que estaba tan pendiente de sus acciones para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez; como la que en esos momentos cometía.

El viaje en si se había prolongado más de lo que había esperado en un inicio, el pueblo donde Lydia residía en esos momentos estaba considerablemente apartado de Beacon Hills, y la verdad es que su Jeep no estaba como para hacer un viaje así de largo, mucho menos sin una previa revisión y preparación. A ese punto Stiles se había detenido al menos una decena veces solo porque el motor se había sobrecalentado o porque el tanque de gasolina se vaciaba demasiado rápido. Lo que termino en una merma considerable de su fondo para la universidad.

Pero lo que más lo estaba exasperando del asunto es que el maldito pueblo ese estaba a menos de media hora de camino y su auto no parecía dar signos de moverse más de lo que ya lo había hecho, dejándolo varado en mitad de la carretera con temor de tomar el celular solo para comprobar el número de llamadas perdidas que de seguro su padre le habría hecho, muy a parte las de la manada.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a arrancarse mechones de cabello de pura frustración, y considerando seriamente el terminar el último tramo a pie, cuando el sonido de una bocina a su espalda llamó su atención. Encontrándose con el rostro de Lydia Martín tras el parabrisas cuando se giro para averiguar quién se había detenido. Stiles se quedo congelado en donde estaba solo por la impresión de verla después de tanto tiempo, de la misma forma en que ella lo miró antes de que su semblante se recompusiera y su expresión se tornara más severa que sorprendida.

Stiles en otro momento hubiese tenido muchas cosas que decirle, como el que se alegraba de verla y ese tipo de cosas, pero en aquel instante lo único que tenía en mente era volver a ver a Jackson así que se limito a controlarse e intentar convencerla de que no le diera sobre aviso para que se marchara. Tenía claro que si quería hablar con el rubio tenía que pasar primero por ella.

Lo cual era terriblemente conveniente cuando sus posibilidades de convencerla eran prácticamente nulas por lo sobreprotectora que era con Jackson con respecto a sus sentimientos. Y estaba convencido de que si Lydia decidía no ayudarlo le pasaría el auto encima solo para asegurarse de darle más tiempo a Jackson para marcharse.

No pasó mucho más tiempo para que Lydia bajara de su auto de lujo con una expresión demasiado severa en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia Stiles, observándole como si fuera la criatura más insignificante de la creación con la que se hubiese encontrado jamás. A Stiles eso no le sorprendía, Lydia siempre le había visto de esa forma incluso antes de que todo el asunto sobrenatural estallara sobre sus cabezas y empezara a acostarse con su ex-novio; pero ni siquiera la costumbre de recibir esa mirada le impidió sentirse un poco intimidado por lo imponente que llegaba a ser cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¡Hey, Lydia, cuánto tiempo sin…!

\- Déjate de estupideces, Stiles, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – le cortó la pelirroja, directa y al grano. Stiles se alegraba de que al menos eso no hubiese cambiado.

\- Tú sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí, Lydia. Necesito verlo. – aclaró, dejando de lado su insistente inseguridad porque esto es lo que había venido a hacer.

\- Él no quiere verte, Stiles, no pierdas el tiempo ni el nuestro intentando hacer una estupidez. En cuanto Jackson te detecte se marchara. – le dijo Lydia sin cambiar su semblante, pero el tono de su voz comenzaba a ser un poco más hostil que antes. Era más que obvio que estaba protegiendo a Jackson de su presencia y de lo que esta le podía provocar.

\- Si no quiere verme aceptare lo que diga, siempre y cuando sea él quien me lo diga.  Lo lamento, Lydia, pero este asunto no te concierne. – espetó, dejándose de delicadezas porque no tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Se volvió mi asunto en cuanto Jackson cruzó mi puerta hecho un despojo por lo que había hecho por ti, Stiles. Así que no te atrevas a decirme una estupidez como esa porque te juro que te pasare el auto encima, y sabes que hablo en serio. – le amenazo la pelirroja señalándole con el dedo, acercándose un paso hacia él, quedando casi nariz con nariz.

\- Siempre hablas en serio, Lydia, eso lo tenemos claro todos. – dijo Stiles, sorprendiéndose de cómo el estar tan cerca de Lydia años atrás hubiese sido un sueño hecho realidad y ahora no le provocara más que simple ansiedad por quitarla de su camino y tomar su auto. – Pero no importa lo que hagas, lo seguiré si es necesario; lo amo y no voy a renunciar tan fácilmente a él.

\- De la misma forma en que fuiste incapaz de elegirlo por sobre Derek y viceversa. ¿Ahora me vienes con eso de que en verdad lo amas? Hace una semana no estabas tan seguro, Stiles, y no creo que ahora lo estés. – le reclamó Lydia, casi empujándolo con una mano, con el impulso de abofetearlo brillándole en sus ojos verdes por todo lo que había hecho con Jackson.

\- Hace una semana no quería admitir lo egoísta e idiota que estaba siendo, me sentía confundido pero ya no más.

\- No has dejado de ser un idiota, Stiles, ¿Y qué te hace pensar que viéndolo vas a arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a creerte? – inquirió desafiante y con los ojos fijos en los de Stiles en espera de una respuesta.

\- No espero que me crea, Lydia, pero siempre sabrá si lo que le digo es la verdad. Me conoce lo suficiente como para saberlo.

\- Jackson no te necesita en su vida, Stiles, ya tiene suficientes problemas con sus estúpidos padres y el hecho de ser adoptado como para que tú también te unas a ellos. No vengas a intentar convencerlo con estupideces nacidas de la desesperación que te ha causado que Derek también te haya mandado al demonio cuando se dio cuenta de que era…

\- ¡Derek no me ha mandado a ningún sitio! – le interrumpió con un grito. – No vengo a convencerlo de absolutamente nada, solo he venido a pedirle perdón, a arrastrarme por el suelo si es lo que se necesita para hacerle saber que nunca fue mi intención el herirlo. Solo quiero que sepa que lo amo, que está bien si me odia o no me perdona jamás porque yo sé que no me perdonare jamás por hacerle esto, por obligarle a elegir irse cuando se que me ama tanto como yo a él. ¡Y ni tu vas a impedir que lo haga, lo amo, Lydia! Así que si quieres llamarle y anunciarle mi llegada está bien, no voy a detenerte, pero también hazle saber que no voy a dejar de buscarle. – se explayo Stiles, dejándose el corazón en cada palabra. - No me juzgues, Lydia, porque solo he venido a intentar enmendar el error más grande de toda mi vida.

Cuando termino de hablar no espero que Lydia le contestara algo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo; no tenía idea de por qué se había encontrado con Lydia pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, tenia cosas más urgentes que hacer. Si continuaba así quizá llegaría para el anochecer.

A su espalda solo escucho el sonido de la puerta del auto de Lydia cerrarse seguido del motor al encenderse, no habían pasado más de unos segundos cuando la chica se le emparejo y le habló a través de la ventanilla abierta.

\- Sube, si continuas así no alcanzaras a verle ni el polvo. Se va esta noche a reunirse con sus padres a no sé qué estúpido viaje por Europa.

Al escuchar esas palabras Stiles sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que Lydia tuviera, muy en el fondo, un alma romántica que había alcanzado a tocar con todo su discurso anterior.

\- Gracias. – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de subir al auto.

\- Solo guarda silencio, no quiero arrepentirme de esto; pero te advierto, si le haces más daño te juro que ni siquiera esa panda de subnormales que llamas amigos van a poder evitar que te destroce con mis propias manos. – le amenazó, pisando con fuerza el acelerador y la vista fija en la carretera.

\- Copiado, no hablar y no lastimarlo. – aceptó, sintiéndose intimidado por las palabras y por la velocidad que habían alcanzado en apenas unos segundos, sujetándose lo mejor posible al asiento.

En menos de quince minutos se habían detenido delante de una enorme casa color amarillo claro, demasiado suntuosa para el gusto de Stiles pero perfecta para los estándares de niños ricos de Lydia y Jackson.

\- ¿Dónde está? – fue lo primero que pregunto cuando el motor del auto se apago.

\- En el piso superior, casi nunca sale de la habitación que le di, pero con todo lo del viaje no estoy muy seguro. Pero si ya te ha percibido y no quiere verte créeme que no vas a encontrarlo en ningún sitio.

\- De haber querido evitarme ya hubiese salido, Lydia, él sabe que estoy aquí.

Lydia le miró sin entender, hasta que pasado un momento comprendió que Jackson ya debía haber percibido el latido de sus corazones, si es que aún se encontraba en la casa; por lo que Jackson también debía estar esperando ese encuentro. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por la forma en que Stiles conocía las manías y forma de pensar de Jackson.

\- No le hagas más daño, Stiles, dije muy en serio lo de destrozarte. – le recordó.

\- Estoy muy consciente de ello, Lyd, y no esperaría menos de ti. – le dijo Stiles antes de salir del auto y dirigirse hacia la enorme casa, dispuesto a suplicar de rodillas si era necesario.

Como había supuesto Jackson aún se encontraba en el interior de la casa, esperándolo en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio trasero con la vista fija en el césped verde y con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, unos vaqueros ligeramente arrugados e iba descalzo.

Stiles no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermoso, Jackson siempre le había parecido hermoso porque no era simplemente guapo o atractivo, algo en él evocaba ese algo que no podía denominar como algo menos que belleza o hermosura. Para él Jackson era simplemente perfecto.

Cuando llegó a su altura y quiso tocarle Jackson se aparto con movimiento ligero, encarándolo por primera vez en días, y ni sus ojos enrojecidos pudieron arrancarle a Stiles la idea de que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca, el hombre que amaba.

\- Te dije que no me buscaras. – le reclamó casi al instante, con una voz ligeramente más ronca de la usual; un signo inequívoco de su dolor. Stiles lo sabía bien porque a él le había pasado lo mismo.

\- Y tú en serio no pudiste haber creído que te haría caso. – le espeto de vuelta, insistiendo en su necesidad de tocarle, de constatar que en realidad estaba ahí y no era un simple sueño como en la última semana.

\- ¿Por qué has venido, Stiles? – preguntó, eludiendo nuevamente el toque de Stiles, quien casi pegó un grito frustrado ante ello.

\- No podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así entre nosotros, no con una simple nota de por medio, Jackson.

\- ¿Entonces vienes a terminar con esto cara a cara, no es así? Para poder empezar tu relación con Derek sin ningún cabo suelto, ¿eh? Bien, pues ya lo has hecho, ahora vete. – añadió sin miramiento alguno, sin intentar ocultar todo el rencor que había acumulado esos días después de entregar a Stiles a Derek, porque aún sabiendo que había sido él quien renuncio a todo eso no podía evitar sentirse irracionalmente dolido y lleno de rencor contra ellos. A final de cuentas el ser noble y desinteresado era algo demasiado nuevo en su naturaleza.

\- Tú mismo me quisiste entregar a él cuando te marchaste, así que no me lo reclames. – soltó sin elevar el tono de su voz, no quería pelear, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Jackson le culpara de todo, aunque lo hubiese sido. – Pero no he venido aquí a eso.

\- ¿Entonces para qué? Con un demonio, Stiles, hice la elección por ti. Te libre de todo ese maldito sufrimiento para que pudieses ser malditamente feliz con él, ¡¿Qué demonios ganas al venir a verme?! – termino gritando Jackson, porque el ver a Stiles y el sentirlo tan ajeno le estaba matando. Él no era un santo, no era una buena persona como para soportar todo aquello sin explotar.

\- ¡Para decirte que sé porque lo hiciste, pero no funcionó! – también le grito Stiles, haciéndolo callar de golpe. – No funcionó porque mi decisión estaba tomada desde mucho tiempo antes solo que no me había querido dar cuenta. Me daba demasiado miedo el aceptar que me había enamorado tan profundamente de…

\- Stiles, por favor, no quiero saber. No quiero escuchar…

\- …de ti, imbécil. Tenía miedo de aceptar lo profundamente enamorado que estoy de ti porque nunca lo había estado de nadie, porque nunca pensé que serías tú la persona a la cual estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi vida entera. ¡Hace unos meses ni siquiera me tolerabas! ¡Estaba aterrado! - continuo Stiles, en un estallido de sentimientos que habían conseguido que sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieran.

Jackson se quedo impávido tras sus palabras, viéndolo como si no le reconociera, como si el mundo en el que había creído en los últimos días se derrumbara ante sus ojos. Incapaz de expresar lo que esas palabras le habían provocado.

\- ¿En verdad me crees tan cruel como para venir a lastimarte más de lo que ya he hecho? ¿En serio, Jackson? – preguntó genuinamente dolido tras todo aquello. – Porque si es así solo tienes que decir que me vaya y lo hare; no volveré a molestarte jamás, pero tienes que tener perfectamente claro que te amo. Y quizá siempre lo haga. Pero a pesar de todo esto no he venido a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo, que es una esperanza que tengo, pero si estoy aquí es para pedirte perdón, para decirte que eres el único, Jackson, nadie más, ni Derek, ni Lydia ni nadie… solo tú.

\- Me amas… ¿Tú realmente me… amas? – preguntó Jackson en un susurro, aún aturdido, incrédulo de que en verdad  Stiles le amara como decía hacerlo.

\- Mas que a nada en el mundo.

Y solo esas palabras bastaron para que cerrara sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, apresándolo de tal forma que parecía no querer dejarle escapar nunca más. Cediendo por fin a las ansias de tocarle, de sentirle contra su cuerpo y vibrar de alegría sintiendo su calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

\- No vuelvas a… - empezó a decir Jackson, siendo interrumpido por Stiles al segundo siguiente porque sabía, entendía lo que sentía porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

\- Nunca, Jackson, nunca más. – aceptó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de tenerle nuevamente contra él, entre sus brazos, del lugar de donde nunca debió marcharse.

Había sido un trayecto demasiado largo hasta llegar ese punto, y Stiles no iba a desperdiciar un momento en lamentaciones o culpa. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo centrándose en sus dudas y miedos como para permitirse seguir haciéndolo.

Habían sido demasiados meses negándose a sí mismo los sentimientos que Jackson despertaba en él, ocultándolos bajo el deseo de amar a alguien más, terminando en un agujero del que no vio salida hasta que llegó al fondo de éste junto con todas sus estúpidas dudas y temores, alcanzando la aceptación de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Jackson, de su amor por él, al verle lejos de él con la posibilidad del mañana hecha añicos.

Fue en ese momento en el que decidió dejar de disimular y aceptar de lleno lo que se le había ofrecido, sin las restricciones del miedo o las dudas.

Simplemente dejándose conducir por el camino que lo llevaría a la felicidad de la mano del hombre que amaba.

Porque Scott tenía razón, Jackson había sido su primero y era inevitable sentir cosas por él, porque él también sería su único, su presente y, muy posiblemente, su futuro.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusto?
> 
> ¿Leeran los timestamps que siguen?
> 
> (Esta parte tambien tiene art, pero soy tan tonto que no lo subi a la usb...me odio a mi mismo en este momento...)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Bueno, como avise en otro fic me ausentare un rato por un asuntito de los fandoms y la escritura, pero les aviso que esta historia tiene dos timestamp y el final alternativo de Jackson que subire a continuación jeje.
> 
> Espero les guste tambien y cuando vuelva subo los TimeStamps correspondientes a Jackson y Derek como parejas de Stiles. Uno es RoadTripFic y el otro aún lo estoy decidiendo, el RoadTripFic ya va a más de la mitad, pienso yo, asi que tendran más de estas parejas si esto les agrado como para continuar siguiendome XD


End file.
